


How to Survive the Apocalypse: A guide by Cry baby, Fashionista, Handicapped and Super rich

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Apocalypse AU (Hidden Power Within Me) [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Apocalypse, Dystopia, F/M, Gore, M/M, Tweek and Craig are missing for a lot of this fic, Violence, but then its a rescue mission, read part one for their story, they do appear a little in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: It started like any other day. Clyde and the rest of Craig's gang excluding Craig and Tweek decide to spy on Craig and Tweek on their date. Whilst spying on their favourite couple, the group see a falling meteor. After seeing their friends kidnapped the group decide to get to safty. Will they survive the meteors impact? Will they learn to survive the new world if they do? And will they ever see Craig and Tweek again?





	1. Friends gotta work together

**Author's Note:**

> After three one shots (one of which was the prize for my giveaway, well done again p-aurisan) I have finally gotten round to writing part two of the Hidden Power Within Me which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338200/chapters/33090300 
> 
> I have the entire plot in place so I hope you enjoy it ^_^

_This story starts during the flashback of chapter 1 of the Hidden Power Within Me. It is not essential that you read it first, but you will have some better understanding of what’s going on if you do._

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright do we all know what the plan is?”

Clyde exclaimed as he addressed everyone in the room. A huge grin was plastered on his face.

Token looked up from his phone, “Do you really think this is a good idea? I think spying on them on their date is going to be a disaster Clyde. I thought we were just going to hang out here and maybe watch a movie in my home cinema. I don’t want to really do this.”

Bebe nodded, “Yeah, as much as I love Honey cakes and Craig, spying on them seems a little two faced. I mean what if they see us? Craig would kill us.”

Clyde waved his hand, “Look, I just want to see if Tweek can kiss Craig today. He’s been whispering and mumbling about how he wants to do it today and I want to give him some support from the side lines.”

Jimmy then butted in, “B-b-but Clyde, If w-w-w-we’re t-there Tweek w-will get too n-n-n-nervous or he’ll attack us. I d-don’t want to g-g-get punched by him. It r-really hurts.”

Clyde smiled, “We won’t get spotted, I promise you that. They’re meeting on the edge of town at sunset to look at the stars, we’ll get there early and use the cover of darkness to hide us when we head back town. I also have binoculars so we don't have to get too close!”

Bebe then stood up and walked over to Clyde, “Hun, don’t you think that might be a little creepy? Spying on your friends with binoculars to see if they kiss.”

Clyde frowned slightly, “Maybe a little, but they’ve been dating for so long. Tweek has been trying for ages now as Craig said he’d wait until Tweek is ready. I just want to see my favourite couple kiss already you know. I know you feel the same Bebe, you’ve been rooting for them since day one too.”

Bebe flushed in embarrassment, “I mean, you’re not wrong, but I still feel weird about it.”

Token then sighed before standing up, “Come on guys, let’s just do it. You gotta admit, we’re all a little curious to see what happens. Plus if things do go wrong, we just throw Clyde under the bus and Craig will only take it out on him.”

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. Clyde on the other hand started to cry again.

“Don’t do that to me guys! Craig would totally kill me if you do.”

Jimmy laughed, “But it is y-your idea, the m-m-m-master of the idea is r-r-responsible if it goes wrong.”

Clyde folded his arms in annoyance as he dried his eyes.

“I hate you all.”

Bebe hugged Clyde, “Now that is clearly a lie. Now come on, we’ll buy you tacos afterwards okay?”

Clyde immediately perked up, “You will! Thanks Bebe! You’re the best girlfriend ever!”

The group grabbed their coats and exited Token’s house and headed to the town outskirts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The group all sat in a bush a good 20 feet away from Tweek and Craig.

Clyde tried to work out what they were saying from how their lips moved, but was too far away to make out the words. He did see Craig with telescope and a blanket though.

He turned to Bebe who was the only one paying attention at the minute. Jimmy and Token were looking at their phones and had asked the ‘fangirling twins’ to tell them when anything happened.

“Bebe look! Craig brought a blanket! Tweek normally doesn’t ask Craig to bring one! Something is going to happen this evening!”

Bebe was smiling as she watched, “Come on Honey cakes! You can do this!”

They watched as the couple gave each other a big hug and then Craig ruffled Tweek hair. Both Bebe and Clyde awed at that.

When the boys sat down Clyde saw Tweek pull out some cupcakes. He frowned as he watched.

“The blanket was for a picnic? Oh come on Tweek! Just kiss him already!”

Token sighed, “Can we go yet? It’s cold out here.”

Bebe turned to him, “Come on Token, we’ve only just got here, at least give it another 15 minutes. Well get spotted if we leave now, it's still too bright out.”

Token went back to his phone, “Fine, but only 15 minutes. Just push Clyde out while we make our escape.”

Clyde glared at Token for that one.

Clyde and Bebe continued to watch as Tweek covered his face, obviously embarrassed from something. This was quickly followed by Craig hugging him. Clyde wished he could hear them so bad right now.

Tweek then buried his face in Craig’s shoulder. Bebe kicked Token and Jimmy and all four of them started to pay attention.

They watched as Craig put his hands on either side of Tweek’s face.

Jimmy lifted his camera up, “Is it f-f-finally happening?!”

Tweek put his hands over Craig’s.

They waited... but nothing happened. Token and Jimmy sat back down.

Token sighed, “I’ll wait until it gets dark so we can leave without being seen, but next time get our attention when something actually happens. We've seen them do that a thousand times.”

Clyde and Bebe groaned and went back to watching.

Clyde thought to himself, _‘Come on Tweek! You’ve sung in front of the entire school, you can do this! What does Craig always say.... oh yeah! You’re capable of more than you think, so just go for it!’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun started to set, the sky was decorated with shades of pink and orange.

Token looked up and informed Bebe and Clyde that they should leave soon. Bebe regrettably agreed.

Clyde continued to watch however, refusing to give up so soon.

Clyde was just watching the couple lying on the blanket. He was this close to standing up and just forcing the two to kiss, this was getting ridiculous.

It was then that Tweek sat up. Bebe immediately went back to watching along with Clyde.

Craig then sat up.

Clyde held his breath.

The two were looking into each other’s eyes.

Bebe kicked Token and Jimmy again and they turned round.

Token was bored, but when he saw Craig close his eyes his interest was back.

Jimmy lifted his phone again as he saw Tweek begin to lean forward.

Clyde could barely contain his excitement, “Shit! It’s finally happening!

Bebe slapped her hand over Clyde’s mouth. She needed silence for this.

Jimmy smiled while he held his phone up, “C-c-come on Tweek! You g-got this!”

Bebe slapped her other hand over Jimmy’s mouth.

It was then a large bang echoed through the area. All of them jumped and looked up at the sky and saw a meteor.

Clyde then grew mad. He stood up and yelled.

“What the fuck mother nature! They were this close!”

Bebe and Token tacked him to the ground before Craig and Tweek saw him. Luckily they didn't as Tweek was too busy panicking and Craig was trying to calm him.

Bebe then turned to everyone, “I don’t know what’s going on, but we gotta get out of here now!”

Jimmy then yelled, “Errr, who is t-t-that taking Craig and T-t-t-t-tweek away?!”

The group turned to see their closest friends being restrained by men in black suits and glasses.

Clyde tried to stand up again when Token grabbed him.

“We can’t Clyde. If they see us they may kill us! Do you see the guns they have?! I don’t think they’re going to talk.”

Clyde watched in horror as his best friends were injected with something that made them pass out. He then saw them get thrown into the white van and driven away. Clyde than ran after them screaming.

**“CRAIG! TWEEK! NOOOO!”**

The rest of the group followed him, running as fast as they could.

After several feet, Clyde tripped over, but he continued to try and chase after the van, crawling on all fours.

In the end Clyde stopped and he broke down in tears.

“Why.... why would someone kidnap them?! They didn’t do anything wrong! Why! Their just two teenage boys who happen to be gay!”

Bebe lifted Clyde up and hugged him, “I don’t know Clyde. But right now we got to deal with this meteor. The town needs to be warned.”

Clyde then remembered a promise.

A promise he made with Craig long ago.

 

__“_ Clyde, I need you to promise me something.”_

_“Sure, what is it?”_

_“If me or Tweek is ever separated from Stripe I want you to do something for us.”_

_“Just tell me already Craig.”_

_“I want you to take our place in looking after him. I know you and him don’t always get along, but Stripe is smart. He’ll understand you’re trying to help. So please, look after my son if I or Tweek ever disappears.”_

 

Clyde stood up, “I have to go to Craig’s right now.”

Token looked confused, “Why?”

Clyde turned round. His eyes were still full of tears, but they still looked serious.

“Because I promised Craig that if anything happened to him, I would look after Stripe. I can’t break that promise.”

Clyde started to run back to town.

Bebe then turned, “Come on! We got to stay with him! Clyde needs us!”

The whole group headed back to town.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Clyde reached Craig’s house, he noticed that Craig's parents and sister were nowhere to be seen. Clyde didn’t stop to think though. He just ran to Craig’s room.

He opened the door to see the familiar face of Stripe chirping in his cage.

Clyde walked over calmly and sat in front of him.

“Stripe, Craig always said you could understand him. I need to tell you something serious.... Craig and Tweek were kidnapped.”

Stripe went silent. Bebe, Token and Jimmy reached the door and quietly watched as Clyde continued.

“I’m here thanks to a promise I made Craig. He said that if anything happened to him or Tweek I was to take care of you. I may not be like your dad's, but I promise to be a good uncle to you. We have to put aside our differences. I promise I will. Can you trust me?”

Stripe was still for a second. He then scratched at the roof of his cage, something he only did to Craig or Tweek when he wanted to be let out.

Clyde opened it and reached inside. He carefully lifted the Guinea pig out. Normally he’d be bitten by this point, but Stripe was calm. He licked Clyde’s finger.

Bebe came over then, “Thank you Stripe. Now we gotta get you out of here. A meteor is heading to earth. We need to get somewhere safe.”

Token looked out the window and saw that the meteor was getting closer. It wasn’t going to hit in South Park, but it was still too close for comfort.

Jimmy then remembered something, “D-d-d-doesn’t Stan’s u-uncle have a b-bomb shelter?”

Token’s face lit up, “Yeah! Butters got locked down there remember! We can hold out there!”

The group then started to run.

As they got outside, everywhere was abandoned. Clyde was so worried that something had happened. Bebe quickly shut the door to the house and followed the rest of the group, just in case the Tuckers had taken shelter somewhere in the house.

Token lead the way as the group ran. They were determined to get to safety.

They all heard a loud crash as the meteor hit the earth. They didn’t stop though. They knew that getting to the shelter was the only way they’d survive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Token reached the cover first and opened it with ease. He was confused as to why no one was inside but he was more concerned with getting his friends inside and into safety.

Bebe went down first as she was the least encumbered of the group. Next was Clyde as he used one hand to hold the ladder, trying his best to not drop Stripe. Next was Jimmy who, with the help of Bebe and Clyde who were already inside, managed to get inside with some difficulties thanks to his crutches.

Token went in last, shutting the lid of the shelter as he did. He saw dust from the meteor coming towards them just before he closed it. He locked the lid to make sure they were safe.

Clyde flipped the light switch on and saw the wall of food before them.

Token quickly did the maths, “Right, with all five of us this food should last two and a bit weeks if we don't over eat. Hopefully the worst of the radiation should have passed by then. We have a toilet and water. We just got to lay low.”

Clyde stroked Stripe for reassurance, “We made it Stripe... I’m still sorry about what happened.”

Bebe patted his shoulder, “As soon as we get out we’ll look for them. We will find them.”

Jimmy smiled, “Yeah! We’re all m-m-m-m-m-m-members of the s-s-same gang! No one g-gets left b-b-b-b-behind!”

Token sat down, “Yeah. Craig has helped all of us in the past, and Tweek has always been a good friend and listener. We got to find them.”

Bebe looked up at the lid of the shelter, “What if someone knocks on the lid? Do we let them in?”

Token nodded, “We don’t abandon anyone. If someone needs help, we help them.”

Clyde started to close his eyes. The excitement and then stress of the past day had pushed him to the limit. He leaned on Bebe and hugged Stripe to his chest.

Bebe smiled and hugged him tightly, “You get some rest Clyde. We’ll talk about what to do next when you wake up.”

Clyde closed his eyes and drifted off. Stripe nuzzled close to him as he did, trying his best to soothe him like he did for Tweek when he was nervous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks passed and no one knocked or even turned the lid of the shelter. This worried Token as it meant either no one had had the same idea as them, or there was no one out there.

Jimmy looked at their food, it was running low.

“W-w-w-we’re going to h-have to go s-s-soon. We n-need more f-f-food.”

Token sighed, “Yeah, We can’t stay down here much longer. It’s getting to hot as our body heat can’t escape properly. Plus, we need to see what the world is like now. The radiation should have passed by now, I hope.”

Clyde stood up, “I’ll check it out. I sort of got us into this mess by wanting to spy on Tweek and Craig. I should be the one to see if it's safe.”

Stripe chirped in concern, but Clyde stroked him before passing him to auntie Bebe.

Clyde cautiously climbed up the ladder and opened the lid.

He would never forget what he saw.

“Guys, I think you better see this.”

All of the gang came out one by one and looked at their home town.

They knew that from now on life was going to be a fight for survival.

The buildings were still standing, but everywhere was surrounded by sand…

It was if the apocalypse had finally happened… which it had.

 

Clyde could only say one thing.

 

“Well, I think it's safe to say that we’re all fucked...”


	2. This can’t be real...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the bunker, the group decide to go get supplies. What happened to the town? And are the people still alive or have they.... changed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update, but as I said in my au fic, I have had a lot of real life stuff get in the way. But I'm back now and hope you all enjoy chapter 2 ^_^

The group could not believe what they were seeing.

Sand was as far as the eye could see.

No one knew what to do. What could they do?

Token was the first one to break the silence, “...We’ve got to go back to town.”

Jimmy looked at him, his eyes wide.

“Are y-y-you insane T-token?! We c-c-could all get k-killed! We d-d-d-d-don’t know w-what out there!”

Token looked at all his friends, “I know! But we need supplies, that and I want to know what happened to everyone in the town. When we were running here we didn’t see anyone, there’s got to be a reason.”

Bebe rested her hand on Token’s shoulder, “I’m with you, but we got to stay as a group. We will be safer in numbers if there is trouble.”

Clyde stood up, drying his tears, “Okay. I say we go to Token’s first. His house is the biggest and will have the most supplies.”

Token nodded, “I’m pretty sure I have a baby harness I can adapt for Stripe as well, so let’s go. Bebe, can you grab the last of the food and water? Best not to leave anything that might be useful.”

Bebe nodded and carefully passed Clyde Stripe before she quickly descended back down the ladder.

Clyde stroked Stripe, “This has to be a dream. It can't be real.”

Stripe just rubbed himself against Clyde's fingers, trying to calm him like he did for his messy blond haired dad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The town was eerily quiet as they walked through it. There were no birds and all they could hear was the wind. Clyde was getting really scared at it all. Bebe tried to hold his hand to calm him, but she worried she’s drop the food.

Token stopped as they reached his house. The gate was wide open and the security guard was nowhere to be seen.

“What the... the gate should never be open like this!”

Token ran inside, determined to get some answers. The rest of the group followed on behind at a slower pace, not wanting to either trip over their own crutches, trip and hurt Stripe or drop all the food.

When they got inside they saw it looked the same as always. The only change was that a little sand had gotten inside.

Token went straight to the store room and found the baby harness he’d spoken of. He pulled it out and put it on the table. Bebe put the food and water down and came over to help.

Token looked quizzically at it, “Bebe, you know about sewing, how can we adapt this?”

Bebe smiled, “We get some cloth and close up the leg holes, That will give Stripe plenty of room but will still let Clyde wear the harness without losing him.”

Jimmy looked around before coming up with an idea, “W-w-w-w-w-will your m-mom have some s-s-spare fabric in h-her sewing r-r-room?”

Token looked up and smiled, “Jimmy you’re a genius!”

Jimmy beamed, “T-t-thank you! I still p-p-prefer my c-comedic genius better though!”

Token turned and opened the door to the main hall.

Token’s blood went ice cold though as he looked who was standing before him.

There in the hall were his parents.

However something had happened to them.

Their skin was now very dark grey in colour, and it had swelled up in places. Their eyes were now putrid and blood shot with hints of yellow. They no longer resembled his parents.

When they saw Token they made weird animalistic growling sounds and started coming towards him, their teeth bared.

Token walked backwards and tripped up. He then crawled backwards in fear.

“Mom! Dad! What happened to you?! It's me, your son, Token! Don't you remember me?!”

His dad then swiped at him, his hand looked mutated and claw like. It looked like the skin around his nails had shrunk, making the nails themselves longer and more dangerous.

Clyde managed to pull Token out of the way before his dad turned him into minced meat. Clyde was screaming in fear as he did.

Token’s dad however saw he missed and went to attack again with his other hand.

Bebe, seeing what was happening, pulled out a knife from the kitchen utensil block and threw it at the creature taking Token’s dad form. By some miracle, the blade imbedded itself in the swelling on its forehead, killing him instantly. Bebe then grabbed another knife and ran towards Token’s mum. She saw Bebe coming and tried to swipe, but Bebe expertly dodged before slamming the knife into her neck. She went down, her now green blood spilled all over the floor.

Bebe panted as she pull the both the knives out, “What the fuck is going on! It’s like those movies with zombies or mutants in them.”

Clyde gasped as realisation hit him. Finally all those movies he and Craig had watched would come in handy.

“Bebe that’s what’s happened! The radiation from that meteor has mutated everyone into these creatures! Those creature used to be Token’s parents, but the minute that radiation hit them, Token’s parents died and those monsters took their place!”

Token was hyperventilating, “This... is... impossible!.........Why.... why is...this...happening!”

Jimmy walked over and did his best to crouch down beside Token, he raised his voice a little to try and knock some sense into his friend.  

“D-d-don’t shut down on u-us! We n-need you right n-n-n-now Token. You’re the c-calm one.”

Bebe sat next to him, “Token, those things I killed were no longer your parents. We got to get out of South Park right now. We need to get as far as we can from these creatures. South Park is heavily populated, we need to get somewhere more isolated so they don't pick us off.”

Clyde picked up Stripe and joined them, “Don’t forget, we have to find Craig and Tweek too. We need you in this.”

Stripe hopped out of Clydes hands and into Token’s.

The small Guinea pig was good at helping people with panic attacks, so he curled up and chirped softly. Token slowly started to stroke him and managed to get his laboured breathing under control.

He looked up and smiled, “Thanks you guys. I’m okay now. I’m still shocked by what’s happened, but we got to keep going. Bebe, you grab some cloth from my mother’s sewing room. Clyde, you grab four backpacks and sleeping bags from my storage room. I’ll stay here with Jimmy and add some weapons to the base of his crutches. After that, I’m going to get my old nunchakus, I think getting our old ninja weapons may be a good idea if we want any hope of getting out and staying alive.”

Everyone nodded and headed off to do their jobs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While in the storage room, Clyde found the four bags like he was asked. He also found a pen and a notebook. Thinking to himself, he decided to pick them up and pack them into his bag.

__‘_ I know what to use this for. I’ll tell the guys once we get out of South Park though.’_

Clyde exited the room and re-entered the kitchen. Jimmy already had blades on his crutches and Bebe was sewing the baby harness. Token took one of the bags and tied the sleeping bag to the top of it, leaving room to still fill the bag up though. He then turned to the cabinets and started pulling out any long lasting food in cans or had a long expiry dates.

“We need to take as much food as we can carry. Clyde, pass me Bebe’s pack.”

Clyde compiled and Token started packing hers with more food.

Clyde then set all the bags down and ran to Token’s medicine cabinet. He emptied the whole thing into his arms before running back to the group.

“I’m not sure what we’re going to need so I just grabbed everything. Token, once you pack all the food can you help me with this?”

Token, who was now packing the last bag, turned and nodded at Clyde.

Clyde saw that Token had now put his weapon in a small pouch he’d tied round his belt to keep it safe.

Bebe stood up, “And done! Clyde can you try this on?”

Clyde put all the medicine down and stood in front of Bebe, “Sure, let’s see if it fits.”

Bebe slipped the harness on and did up the clip. She tightened the straps up and then put Stripe in. Stripe seemed happy and curled up to go to sleep.

Bebe smiled, “Perfect!”

Token then came over, finishing packing all the bags, “Right let’s sort out these meds.”

In the end the group decided to pack all the painkillers, some allergy pills and band aids with rubbing alcohol and cotton wool.

Clyde lifted his bag onto his back, “Where to next?”

Token looked serious, “Craig’s house. We’ll pick up his katana and give it to Bebe. Then it’s your house to get your Kama weapons.”

Clyde laughed, “That’s what their called? I thought they were sickles.”

Token faced palmed, “I mean, you’re not wrong as they’re Japanese sickles, but how can you not know what your own weapons are called?”

Clyde shrugged in response to this which only made Token sigh.

“Even in the apocalypse you’re a grade A idiot.”

Clyde laughed, “I'm not an idiot bro, but what do you expect, me to turn into a genius the minute we're in danger. This is South Park Token, crazy shit happens all the time.”

Bebe smiled as she changed the subject, “Come on, let’s just focus on getting to Craig’s.”

The group nodded and left Token’s house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy led the party while Token guarded the back as they travelled to the other side of town. Clyde made sure stripe was safe and Bebe held Clyde’s hand as they ventured onwards.

As they moved, mutant Mr Makey came across their path. His skin was a lot lighter grey, but he still looked like he was ready to kill them. Clyde never knew the councillor’s head could get any bigger.

As he walked towards them, Jimmy lifted his crutch and the blade sprang out from the mechanism Token had made. Jimmy slashed Makey across the neck and he went down instantly, his head rolled away from his body as he did. The green blood spilled onto the sand. Jimmy lowered his crutch once more and the blade went back up so he could use it for walking.

Token laughed, “Well at least we know that the mechanism works.”

Jimmy smiled “He always did l-l-l-lose his head a lot. It n-never liked staying on his s-s-shoulders.”

Clyde laughed. Token sighed.

“Jimmy, now is not the time.”

“Wow what a terrific audience.”

Token saw Craig’s house and noticed that the door was already open.

“Did we not shut the door when we left the first time?”

Clyde shook his head, “I’m pretty sure Bebe closed it.”

Bebe nodded in agreement.

The group carefully made their way inside.

They discovered the bodies of Mr and Miss Tucker already dead, but no sign of Craig’s younger sister, Tricia.

Token examined the blood, it looked pretty dry so they’d been dead for a while.

Bebe looked around the hallway, seeing the door to the basement was open, “Do you think Tricia escaped?”

Token shrugged, “It’s possible. I mean who else could have killed those two? We'll keep an eye out for her.”

Clyde then walked up the stairs to Craig’s room with Bebe while Jimmy went to find the Guinea pig food Craig kept in the kitchen.

Clyde went straight to Craig’s closet.

“I’m sorry Craig. You told me to never look through your stuff, but right now, we need to.”

Bebe patted Clyde’s back, “I’m sure if he was here he’s understand.”

Clyde opened the closet and a mountain of shirts fell out.

Clyde sighed, “I forgot about his collection of space and gay shirts.”

Clyde picked up one as in example and showed it to Bebe.

Bebe read it aloud, “I’m not gay, but my boyfriend it.... Oh Craig you loveable dork.”

Clyde tossed the shirt out of the way and scrambled to the very back.

“Ah ha! Here it is.”

Hidden under Craig’s old Peruvian flute band clothes was his old katana. Clyde pulled the sword out of its scabbard to find the blade was in mint condition. He swung the blade a few times before returning it to its holder and passing it to Bebe.

“This is probably the coolest thing Craig owns. I hope it protects you. I originally wanted it, but Craig got to it first.”

Bebe took the blade and marvelled at the dragon head handle, “Wow! And Craig managed to hide this from his parents all this time?”

Clyde shrugged, “After Butters got hurt and he went missing we all made a vow with Stan’s group to never play with our weapons again after he got healed. Granted, Stan’s gang didn’t stick to the promise very long, but Craig said he didn’t want any of us getting hurt by us being stupid. He looked at me in particular when he said stupid.”

Bebe laughed, “So I know you, Craig and Token had weapons, what about Jimmy and Tweek?”

Clyde laughed, “Jimmy had one, but the blade crutches are better. Tweek on the other hand panicked he was going to take his own eye out and decided to go home the day we got them. Craig was annoyed but understood. I believe his words were ‘Don’t force him guys. He has bad shakes so he’s thinking of all our safety, not just his own.’ I understood and didn’t push the matter further.”

Bebe tied the scabbard to her belt and then turned to the stairs.

“Come on, we got to get to your house next.”

Clyde and Bebe walked down the stairs to join Token and Jimmy again. Jimmy looked annoyed.

“What happened?”

Jimmy turned to Clyde, “All of S-s-s-stripes food has been c-contaminated by the r-r-r-r-r-r-radiation. It’s g-g-glowing.”

Token nodded in agreement, “We don’t need a mutant Guinea pig with us. Guess we’ve got to share our food with him. Good thing Jimmy poked it with his crutch first.”

Clyde looked down at Stripe, “I’m sorry, we tried.”

Stripe didn’t looked annoyed, but Clyde thought he saw concern.

Bebe then pulled her sword out, “Right, onto Clyde’s and then we get the fuck out of here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily for them, Clyde’s house was next door.

Clyde used his house key and went inside. It was dark.

Everyone raised their weapons in case they ran into Mr Donovan, but strangely enough, there was no sign of a mutant being in the house.

Clyde carefully went up the stairs to go into his room. Bebe led the way while Jimmy stayed downstairs. Token followed behind Clyde.

Clyde was about to go into his room, when he saw movement in his father room. The door was open a crack so Clyde headed there.

Bebe looked worried, “Clyde, let me go first.”

Clyde didn’t listen as he opened the door.

There was a reason there was no mutant in the house. It was because Mr Donovan....

 

... had hung himself.

 

Clyde’s knees gave out as he fell to the floor in defeat.

“Dad..... why... why did you do this to yourself...”

Bebe came up to Clyde before she gasped, dropping her weapon.

“Mr Donovan!”

Token had a feeling when he heard them. He just knew what they had seen and went into Clyde’s room by himself. He knew exactly where Clyde had put his Kama.

Clyde was still in shock and just stared at his father's hanging body.

“Dad.... I know you were scared after mom died, but why did you leave me all alone. You could have hid in the basement... why did you take your own life.”

Bebe collapsed and hugged Clyde close to her chest.

Clyde was silent as the tears escaped his eyes.

Token came over and put the weapons in the pockets of the baby harness.

Token then pulled Clyde up, “Come on. We have to go. We have to get away from South Park in case the mutants find us. I’m sorry Clyde but we can’t stay.”

Clyde stood up, but his eye held despair.

Stripe felt the tears hit him and lifted himself out of the harness. He sniffed Clyde’s face before licking his cheek.

Clyde took the small animal out and held him to his chest.

“Stripe, we both have lost our families. Even though mine is gone for good I swear to you I’ll find yours.”

Bebe then hugged Clyde again, “You haven’t lost all your family.”

Clyde looked at Bebe, “What do you mean? My mom and dad are both gone.”

Token then hugged Clyde, “I think she means you still have us you idiot. You’re practically family to me. I promise you, we will have your back. You’re like my brother.”

Clyde started to cry again, but this time he had a small glint of hope in his eyes.

“Thank you...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As South Park disappeared from the groups view Clyde couldn’t help but look back. This town had been their home for seventeen years. Granted they had wanted to leave eventually, but they didn’t want it to be like this.

Clyde then went into his bag and pulled out the notebook. He read aloud as he wrote.

“Day one, we discovered that the world is now a wasteland. The meteor has caused the apocalypse and we are determined to survive.”

Token looked at Clyde with confusion, “What are you doing?”

Clyde smiled, “I’m making a survival guide, so that future generations can learn what we did and know what to do if this happens again. It will also act as a record that we can show Tweek and Craig when we find them.”

Clyde went back to the book, “Our main objective is to survive and find our friends, Coffee bean and Space dork, along the way.”

Bebe then laughed, “Why aren’t you using their names?”

Clyde looked serious, “You’ve seen horror films! If we get captured, I want to use code names so we’re harder to identify. Speaking of which, let’s vote on what our names are so I can put them on the cover.”

Clyde began to write in the small box in the front, ‘How to survive the apocalypse: A guide by....’.

Clyde then looked up, “Okay, it’s my guide so what should my code name. I’ll let you guys decide. Then me, Token and Jimmy will think of Bebe’s. then it will be Jimmy's and last, Token.”

Token then grinned mischievously, “What about cry baby for you. You cry a lot.”

Clyde’s eyes teared up at the mean comment, “I don’t cry that much.”

Jimmy laughed, “You’re crying r-r-r-right now.”

Bebe looked sheepish, “Sorry, but that is the best suit for you.”

Clyde grumbled as he wrote the name, “I hate you all.”

Bebe then smiled, “My turn. What do you think Clyde, my little boyfriend?”

Clyde glared, “I was going to suggest perfect girl, but now I think fashionista will be better. Also, I'm not that little!”

Bebe laughed, “Sweetie, you're only taller by 3 inches. Besides I mean it in a charming way.”

Token and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

Bebe laughed once more, “Okay, fashionista it is.”

Jimmy then smiled, “I’m n-next.”

Clyde looked at Jimmy, “I was going to say handicapped, but that might come across as rude.”

Jimmy smiled, “C-clyde, you know I don’t m-m-m-mind people calling me t-that. It’s more accurate. Plus if that’s my c-c-c-code name, it will show that even s-s-someone like me can handle myself in a t-tricky situation such as t-t-this.”

Clyde smiled, “Can’t argue with that logic.”

Token sighed, “Okay, what’s my name. Nothing to do with my skin colour please.”

Clyde gasped in genuine horror, “Who do you take me for! I’m not Cartman! Like you said we're practically brothers! I'd never say anything racist to you! I was thinking super rich as an accurate code name. How about that?”

Bebe smiled, “It’s accurate like everyone else’s. I like it.”

Token sighed again, “Go for it.”

Clyde looked at the finished title and read it out.

“How to survive the apocalypse: A guide by Cry baby, Fashionista, Handicapped and Super rich. I love it! And when we find Tweek and Craig we can add Coffee bean and Space dork to the title.”

Bebe smiled, “That’s perfect Clyde!”

Clyde turned back to the first page, “Code names have been decided. We hope this guide will help future generations if this tragedy should ever happen again.”

Token smiled, “Come on. We’ve got to find shelter. You can fill in the rest of your account once we do.”

Clyde put the notebook away and then ran after Token, “I’m coming! Don’t leave without me!”

The group had no idea what they’d face in this new world, but they knew that as long as they were together and worked as a team, they could overcome anything.

 

That was the hope anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the title makes sense :)


	3. The harsh reality we all face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being on the road for three weeks, the group have started to adapt to their new way of life style. Still looking for clues to where Tweek and Craig are, the group start to head towards the next location to set up camp, but what awaits them there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the search begins ^_^

_Entry 24:_

_Cry baby here (I still hate that name). It’s been over 3 weeks since we first escaped from our home town. I now have a hole in my shoes, luckily super rich packed duct tape in our bags. First thing to make when humanity recovers is duct tape. Other than that we’re doing well. Our food levels aren’t too low due to supply runs._

Clyde turned back a few pages

_Mutant kill count:_

_Cry baby: ~~////~~  ///_

_Fashionista: ~~////~~  ////_

_Handicapped: ~~////~~   ~~////~~ /_

_Super rich: ////_

 

Clyde closed the notebook after finishing the days account.

Three weeks had passed since the group had first set off, and they were doing well. The world was cruel, but they made sure to take any food they came across just in case they ever got into a situation where they couldn’t find any. So far they appeared to be the only humans still alive and not mutated. However, they still knew that Tweek and Craig were out there somewhere. So far they hadn’t found an evidence of them.

Clyde looked down at the baby harness that Stripe was sitting in. The Guinea pig looked a little thin, but he was surviving with the rest of them. They were lucky that some wild vegetation was still growing that seemed to be un-mutated. They could tell what the radiation had hit as it glowed, even the mutants had a faint glow.

Bebe then opened the door to the current safe house the group was calling home. Token followed behind her. Her katana was covered in green blood.

“Clyde add another kill to my tally. There was one on the way back from our supply run.”

Clyde added a cross to her tally to indicate 10 kills.

He turned to Jimmy, “She’s catching up dude.”

Jimmy smiled from his bed across from Clyde’s. He was currently cleaning his crutch mechanism out to make sure it didn’t get rusty from mutant blood.

“N-n-nothing wrong with t-that. It’s b-b-better we survive.”

Token threw the new supplies down on the final bed. The place they’d found only had three beds so Clyde and Bebe were sharing.

Token showed Clyde and Jimmy what they’d gotten.

“We have a can of pineapple chunks, some uncontaminated plants for Stripe and a can of beans. We also found more duct tape.”

Clyde smiled and yelled, “The mighty miracle fixing tool!”

Token glared, “Can you keep it down! We don’t know how many more mutants are out there! We don’t need you broadcasting our position!”

Bebe nodded as she cleaned her blade, “We’ve been lucky so far Clyde. I don’t want any of us getting hurt because we get ambushed.”

Clyde agreed, “I’m sorry. I just get excited you know, more supplies means we live longer.”

Token then tossed Clyde a shirt. Clyde looked at it in confusion.

Token sighed, “Your current shirt is pretty much ruined. I don’t want you getting cold or sunburnt depending on the weather.”

Clyde inspected the new shirt. His current one was a plain white one that had gotten ripped when they had gone over a fence. This new one was green with a dragon on it.

Clyde smiled, “It will do. Bebe can you turn around?”

Bebe smiled as she did as Clyde wished. She found it cute when he was modest.

Clyde quickly changed before putting his old shirt in the bag.

Token raised an eyebrow, “Why are keeping the shirt?”

Clyde grinned, “Makeshift bandages for when we run out.”

Jimmy smiled, “N-n-nice thinking C-clyde.”

Clyde then tapped Bebe’s shoulder, “You can turn back now.”

Bebe hugged Clyde as she yawned.

Token smiled as he packed the supplies away, “Good idea. We should rest now. We found a new place to stay a few miles ahead. Best to keep moving once we wake up to avoid mutants finding us.”

Clyde made sure his harness was on the bed side table before he scooped Stripe off the floor. Stripe chirped and curled up next to the harness to sleep.

Clyde stroked Stripe just before he settled down. It had become routine by this point.

As Clyde settled down, Bebe wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly to herself.

Clyde turned and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

He was instantly worried when he saw tears in them.

Clyde spoke in a whisper so he wouldn’t disturb the others, “What’s wrong Bebe. Please tell me.”

Bebe dried her eyes as she spoke, “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about our future. I mean remember those films, the whole group never survives, someone always dies. I don’t want any of us to die, if one of us died, I don’t know how’d I....”

Clyde just hugged Bebe tighter.

“I can’t promise you to not to die, I mean everyone does eventually, but what I can do is promise you I’ll try not to do anything that will put us all in danger. I won’t yell anymore, I’ll make sure to stay with the group when I go on supply runs. I’ll do anything to put your stress at ease Bebe.”

Bebe smiled, “Thanks Clyde. I just worry you know. I have no idea where the rest of my friends are. I miss Wendy, Red, Nichole, I worry for Tweek and Craig and I worry for Stripe. I’ve really bonded with him recently and I worry we won’t be able to keep him alive because he needs to eat fresh vegetation. I’m glad contaminated stuff glows, but uncontaminated fresh plants are really rare.”

Clyde kissed Bebe’s forehead, “Token will think of something. He’s really smart, in fact I doubt without him we would have survived this long.”

Bebe just buried her face in Clyde’s shoulder, “Please Clyde. Can you hold me until I fall asleep?”

Clyde nodded, “Oh course I will.”

Clyde tried to stay level headed, but everything Bebe had brought up was important and worrying. Clyde’s mind raced as he tried to figure out what they should do next. They needed to find somewhere with defences. Somewhere the mutants wouldn’t get in easily.

Clyde slowly drifted off not long after Bebe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Token and Jimmy pulled out their new map they were making.

Token spoke first, “Right, we know we want to go here. There’s a few mutants along the way from what I could see, but if we leave now we can be there before the sun sets. So far we’ve covered fifth teen miles according to this map. If there are any other survivors they aren’t here. I still say our best plan is to try and find a place with defences where we can stay safe and keep the mutants out.”

Jimmy nodded, “If we c-c-c-c-come across a p-prison or a hospital or s-s-something, we’ll be safe for ages as l-long as we still do s-s-s-s-supply runs.”

Bebe nodded and un sheathed her blade.

“Alright, let’s start walking.”

Clyde stroked Stripe as he started walking. The small creature chirped at him and rubbed against his hand.

Clyde followed Jimmy as he led the group. Token was behind him and Bebe brought up the rear.

Clyde held his kama as he walked, allowing his mind to drift.

__‘_ Will we ever find Tweek and Craig? I mean are only clue is a van and people wearing dark glasses and suits. If they work for the government maybe they have some answers as to what’s going on. They got to have a bunker or something to protect the last of humanity.’_

Bebe patted Clyde’s shoulder. She could tell when the boy was worried just by the way he hung his head when walking.

“Clyde... we just have to work together and we’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Clyde took a deep breath and continued on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There it is, a new safe house that appears to be full of supplies. I know that there were at least three mutants when me and Bebe found this place the other day, so be on your guard. Stick together.”

As the group moved they all raised their weapons, ready to attack anyone that threatened them. Jimmy killed the first mutant, its cry alerted all the others in the area.

Everyone nodded to each other and all pressed their backs against each other, that way no mutant could sneak up behind them.

Five more came running towards them. Bebe made quick work of two with one swipe. Clyde threw one of his kama and hit one in the eye. Token even manage to get one with his nunchucks.

Jimmy used his crutch blade to dispatch two more.

He then yelled, “The d-d-door is open. Let’s h-hurry inside!”

Seeing the path was clear they all broke for the door. Token shut it behind them and barricaded it with a convenient chair.

Clyde sighed as he slumped against the wall, his legs giving out.

“Man, that first one really made that harder than it needed to be.”

Bebe sighed, “I know what you mean, I thought we were-“

_Grrowllll_

Everyone stood up immediately.

They turned to the source of the noise.

Bebe dropped her katana when she saw the mutant before her.

“...W...Wendy...”

Wendy resembled nothing of her old self. Her skin was grey and swollen. Her hair was shorter and she had a backpack on. Bebe also saw that the worse of the swelling appeared to be around a bite mark on her arm.

Token took a sharp intake of breath in, “If they bite you, you become one of them. This really is like a zombie apocalypse.”

Clyde spoke through gritted teeth, “Wendy made it out alive, only to die out here at the hands of those creatures.”

Jimmy lifted his blade, “I’ll t-take care of h-h-her.”

“No..”

Everyone looked at Bebe as she stood up and picked up her fallen weapon.

“...I’ll do it. She would have wanted it to be me who did it.”

Bebe walked up to Wendy.

The mutant growled and started coming towards her.

Bebe moved so fast Clyde didn’t see her.

One second Bebe was standing still, the next she had her blade imbedded in the creature’s chest. She had pierced her heart.

As Bebe removed the blade, Wendy slowly fell to the floor. Bebe then stabbed her in the head to end her pain quickly.

As Bebe turned round, tears streamed down her face.

Her legs gave out as she cried from the bottom of her heart.

Clyde ran over and hugged her, trying his best to comfort her anyway he could. Stripe climbed out of his pouch and sat on Bebe’s lap. She didn’t even know he was there though. Her whole body had shut down as she released her grief. Token finally joined Clyde and Bebe, hugging them both as tears streamed down his own face. Jimmy joined in last, he just let go of his crutches and hugged everyone with all his strength. Clyde finally allowed his tears to escape as he hugged all his friends.

They didn’t care if they were making noise, they just needed a moment to let themselves feel this emotion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’d like to bury her..”

Bebe had finally stopped crying. Everyone else had too, but Bebe had taken the longest.

Clyde nodded, “Let’s do it. We need to do something for her.”

Jimmy opened the door and in a blind rage killed three more mutants.

After the outside was clear, Token with Clyde carried Wendy outside.

Bebe started to make a hole in the sand for Wendy to be put in.

After they all chipped in, the hole was big enough for Wendy. They didn't care the sand was so hot it burned their fingers.

Bebe carefully placed Wendy in the hole.

“Wendy... you were my best friend. No one in this whole world knew me better than you. I’m sorry I didn’t save you when this meteor first hit. If I’d known I would have made sure you were safe. I just hope that where you are now is safe.”

Bebe started to cry again.

Clyde cried too. He then pulled out his notebook and began to write.

 

_Entry 25:_

_We found the mutant version of Fashionista’s best friend, Wendy. We have buried her in the sand to pay our respects. I feel like Fashionista won’t be the same after this._

Clyde then started a new line.

_Today we all lost our innocence._


	4. Some friendly faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a year has passed, and our group are still no closer to finding Craig and Tweek. After the death of Wendy Clyde is also worried about his friends losing their humanity. He himself has not been able to cry since that day. What will happen when they meet some old friends though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta time skip for the time order of events to make sense with part 1, especially with how this fic ends. We have a lot of time skips so apologies in advance.

_Entry 278:_

_It’s been a while since I wrote in this book. It’s gotten to the point that I don’t remember how many days have passed anymore. I do know that it’s been about a year since this all started. We lost count of how many mutants we killed long ago. Still, we haven’t met any humans. We’ve seen newly turned humans though, we can tell as I started in a previous account, mutants skin starts grey and slowly turns black. Super Rich thinks it to help them at night, but they still glow faintly which is good. The glowing yellow eyes still give me nightmares..._

_.... I also feel something else is happening. I know it’s probably my paranoia, but I feel that if we keep living this way we’ll lose our humanity. What if we are the last ones? I know I can be a cry baby, but I don’t want to lose the part of me that makes me, me. Fashionista changed a bit after Wendy’s death too. She’s become ruthless. She still has her kind side, but it’s like all her fear is gone. I don’t think that’s good as we need fear to help protect us. I love Fashionista, I don’t want her to lose the part I love._

_I still haven’t been able to cry since that day. I don’t like crying, but I feel like I need to, but the tears won’t come._

_No sign of Coffee bean or Space dork either. I feel like some of us have lost sight of that goal, but not me. I will never give up on my bros. I know they’re alive. They have to be._

_Anyway, we’ve been lucky in the food department, we’ve kept Stripe alive on some plants we find and some canned pet food. It’s not the best but and plants are rare in the desert, but we do what we can. Thank god mutant plants glow._

Clyde sighed as he closed the book, now getting a little battered from the year that had passed. He carefully placed the book back in his bag and closed it.

Clyde looked up at Bebe who was cleaning her katana, her eyes focused on maintaining the blade that had killed so many. Clyde spoke softly to her.

“Did the supply run go well?”

Bebe turned to him, her eyes softened a little, but not as much as they used to.

“Yeah, found a can of peas and more tinned fish. Should be able to last us a while. Why do you ask Clyde? You don’t normally take much of an interest in this.”

Clyde looked down at his hands, “I don’t know. I just worry that this whole situation will make us lose our humanity. All this time we’ve been killing, that's got to change you as a person.”

“We’re f-f-f-f-fine Clyde. B-besides, we’re killing m-m-m-monsters. It’s got to b-b-be d-done so that we can l-l-live.”

Clyde looked up at Jimmy. Over the past year the boy had grown some stubble that Clyde wasn’t used to seeing on the boy. It made him look way older than he was. Jimmy still made jokes from time to time, but they didn’t seem to be as funny as Clyde remembered.

Clyde sighed, “I know that. I just...”

Token, the only one who seemed to still think like Clyde did mostly, sat down on the coach in the current safe house they had.

“I get what Clyde is saying. We can’t lose sight of who we are. If we do, than what’s the point in us fighting?”

Bebe glared slightly, but then she sighed, “...yeah, I get it.”

 

_Tap Tap Tap_

The whole group shot up as they heard the steps approaching the door.

Clyde scooped Stripe off the floor and into his harness. Token hid round one of the doors, raising his weapon to hit the intruder. Bebe stood next to the front door, her katana poised to slice. Finally, Jimmy stood next to the supplies in case anyone got past Bebe.

The door clicked and slowly opened.

Clyde looked from his position before he gasped.

“RED?! TRICIA?!”

The two girls holding gardening tools looked up before gasping in joy.

Tricia ran to Clyde.

“CLYDE! It’s so good to see you! We thought we’d never see anyone again!”

Bebe lowered her sword and stepped out to greet Red.

“Hey Red, long time no see.”

Red lowered the hedge shears she was holding before smirking, “Good to see you too bitch. Glad you made it out in one piece.”

Jimmy and Token stepped out and greeted their old friends. Stripe hopped out of his harness and into his aunt’s arms.

“STRIPE! You made it too. Craig always said you were one smart boy. Is my brother and Tweekers here too?!”

Clyde’s smile lowered.

“Trish, they aren’t with us...”

Tricia’s eye’s widened, “...Did the creatures get them?”

Clyde shook his head as Token explained.

“On the day this all started, we were spying on Craig and Tweek on their date. Fanboy and fangirl here wanted to see if they would kiss.”

Bebe laughed slightly then. Clyde was going to defend that it was for ‘research’ that they were spying, but he was so captivated by the sound that he thought Bebe had lost that he stayed quiet as Token continued.

“We heard the sound from the meteor that caused all this, and as we went to go and get them, they were kidnapped by some men in black suits and sunglasses. They drugged them and took them away in a white van. One of our goals is to find them. We rescued Stripe and hid in Stan’s uncle’s bunker until the radiation had passed us. We feared we’d get sick, but it appears that the radiation passed quickly but affected everyone that was hit by the initial blast.”

Tricia looked down in sadness and relief, “Guess we have to save my dork of a brother. I hope he’s not dead. I’m glad he’s not a mutant.”

Bebe then slung her arm over Red and smiled, “We told you how we escaped, now spill it. How did you and Tricia get out.”

Red flipped off her friend with a smile before she sat down on the sofa.

“Come on Trish. Let’s tell these guys how we got out. We owe them that much.”

 

 

* * *

 

_“Hey asshole. Are you and Tweek going to make out today?” Tricia said as she stood in her brother’s way to get out of the house._

_Craig flipped his sister off as a slight blush formed on his face. Tricia couldn’t help but snigger at his face. She was successful in getting the reaction she wanted._

_“Have fun bro.”_

_Craig sighed and pushed her out of the way as he exited._

_Tricia giggled before she returned to the living room to watch TV. With her brother gone and her dad making another ship in a bottle, she had free reign of what to watch._

_Not long after starting she heard a knock at the door. Her mom yelled from the kitchen to answer it, so with irritation, Tricia got off the couch and answered the door._

_“What’s up Trish?”_

_Tricia flipped off Red as she entered the house. Red smirked as she returned the gesture._

_“Love you too.”_

_Tricia then smiled as she hugged Red._

_“What’s with the surprise visit Red?”_

_Red smiled, “Well I saw you dork of a brother leave with a picnic blanket so I thought you might be lonely and came to see you for some quality girl time. You okay with that?”_

_Tricia smiled, “Yeah! But wouldn’t you rather spend time with Kevin?”_

_Red laughed, “Nope it's cool. Besides, Kevin got a new sci-fi game today. I haven’t played it yet and the boy can be terrible for spoilers when he gets passionate. Anyway, girl time. Upstairs now.”_

_The cousins shuffled up before going into Tricia’s room._

 

* * *

 

 

_The girls just talked about random stuff. How much of a dork Craig was, what Tweek saw in him, Tweek’s new cupcakes, Red’s theory how they were smarter thanks to their red/orange hair, just random stuff._

_Red then smiled, “In all fairness we are smarter than most of the idiots in this town. The adults especially. I know Uncle Thomas has his flaws, but he’s definitely one of the better people in this stupid town.”_

_Tricia smiled, “Yeah. I was scared when he was being a dick to Craig when he first thought he was gay, but dad really has become more open minded.”_

_It was then that a loud crash bombed through the twilight air. Tricia ran to the window and saw the meteor falling._

_Thomas and Laura then opened the door and yelled at Tricia and red._

_“Get into the basement now! We need to get you guys to safety!”_

_Tricia didn’t know what was happening, but red picked her up and ran down the stairs._

_As they got to the basement door, Thomas stopped them for a second._

_“Red, look after Tricia with your life. You have to protect her!”_

_Red eyes widened, “What are you talking about, come on Uncle, get in the basement too.”_

_The Tucker parents looked at the kids, tears in their eyes. Thomas spoke again._

_“We can’t. There’s not enough food for all of us. You two take priority. We would get Craig too but he’s too far from here. He won’t make it back in time. Craig’s smart, he’ll go to Jimbo’s bunker.”_

_Red was about to say something else when the Tuckers closed the basement door on them. Thomas then pushed the key underneath after he locked it._

_Laura then spoke, “Tricia. Whatever happens, whatever you hear promise me you won’t open this door until you have to. Once the food is gone then you leave and take the garden weapons with you just in case. You may never see us again, but we’re doing this to protect you. We don't know what will happen but we need to keep you safe.”_

_Tricia hammered on the door, “What is going on! Mom! Please tell me! What about Stripe!”_

_Thomas spoke as Laura started to cry, “Tricia. Sometimes parents have to do things that children don’t understand. We don’t have time to get Stripe. We’re doing this because we love you and so that one of us stays alive. This meteor is going to do something. I can feel it. Now get down there.”_

_Red grabbed Tricia and pulled her down the stairs._

_Thomas smiled from his side of the door._

_‘Be safe my children.’_

 

 

* * *

 

_Tricia and Red had a few flashlights and used them to see when they needed to eat. Other than that the two just hugged each other in the darkness as they tried to make sense to what Thomas had told them. Red did as they were instructed to keep Tricia safe, but she still wanted some answers to all this._

_The food slowly started to go down and Tricia became more worried._

_When the food had ran out, Red took the hedge shears and passed Tricia the garden fork. Red also grabbed the other equipment and exited the basement._

_The house was too quiet. Tricia went up to Craig’s room and found Stripe’s cage empty. She was confused to how the Guinea pig escaped, but knew that Stripe was super smart, so he probably sensed the danger._

_Red then took Tricia’s hand as they went to exit the front door._

_It was then that they saw what Thomas and Laura had become._

_Tricia froze in fear and Red screamed._

_When Thomas lunged at them, Red pushed Tricia aside and her survival instincts kicked in. She killed both the Tuckers with her sheers and started to pant as the adrenaline left her._

_Tricia hugged Red and the two decided to leave town after raiding the local mall. They didn't see anyone else alive._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s how we escaped. We ran into Kevin as we left. He was already a mutant and Tricia had to kill him because I wasn’t strong enough. At least we know that Stripe was rescued by you guys.”

Tricia sighed, “You didn’t see my parents did you when you rescued him?”

Bebe shook her head, “We didn’t see them. We only found their bodies when we went back the second time to pick this up.”

Bebe held up the katana and Tricia gasped.

“Craig’s ninja weapon! I thought that was a joke you guys had. If I’d known I would have grabbed it myself!”

Bebe laughed, “Kind of glad you didn’t as I needed it.”

Clyde had started writing the answers to the questions in his latest account while Red and Tricia had explained.

Tricia sat next him as Red explained how they had survived in the wasteland.

Tricia looked at the book and read the latest account, “... you’re worried about losing your humanity Clyde?”

Clyde looked at Tricia before nodding, “Yeah. With the world upside down you tend to lose it. I’ve seen enough films to know it’s the case.”

Tricia smiled, “I remember those days. Craig and you would watch all those horror movies. I would sneak in and Craig would let me watch even though mom hated it. You used to get so scared at the gore sometimes and hide under Craig’s blanket. Mom got worried when you screamed.”

Clyde chuckled dryly, “I wasn’t scared. And those were manly screams!”

Tricia laughed and imitated her brothers voice, “Whatever you idiot. Now be quiet, the next part is really cool!”

Clyde started to tear up, “...It’s as almost as if he’s here...”

Stripe poked his head out and snuggled into Clyde’s chest. Clyde was laughing as the tears fell. He finally managed to spill some tears again. Everyone was quiet as Clyde smiled and touched his cheeks. He was happy yet the tears still flowed.

He then smiled at Tricia, “I’d almost forgotten how he sounded. He always sounded so deadpan.”

Tricia stroked Stripe and smiled, “Yeah, I do his voice sometimes to help me not forget.”

Tricia then rubbed Stripe in an odd way, the creature chirped oddly and then fell onto her.

Clyde looked confused, “What did you do?”

Tricia smiled, “I’m Stripe’s aunt, I know all his weak spots when he wants fuss. I’ll teach you them. You’re his new dad after all until we find my brother.”

Clyde smiled. Talking to Tricia helped him feel something again, something he thought he’d lost when Wendy had died. Was this his humanity? Clyde didn’t know, but he knew that he’d hold onto this feeling for as long as possible.

The others felt it too. It was like they were all back in high school again and they were just chatting over lunch, or just hanging out at Token’s house while Craig was off helping Tweek with something. For a moment, it felt like the apocalypse had never happened.

Token had to bring them all back though.

“What are your plans by the way? Ours is find Craig and Tweek, but what are yours?”

Red pulled out her map and put it on the table.

“We thought about going to the coast to try and see if we can get a boat. We hope that maybe another country will have some answers or be safe. Maybe they can help us and rescue all those alive so we can rebuild.”

Jimmy smiled, “S-seems like a g-g-g-g-g-good idea. Better w-w-watch out for s-s-s-seamen though.”

Everyone was silent before an eruption of laughter filled the room. Even Token was on the floor laughing.

Jimmy even started to laugh, “M-m-m-man, I haven’t l-lost my touch.”

Clyde rubbed his eyes, “God, it feels so good to laugh again!”

Tricia couldn’t form any words and Red and Bebe were holding each other for support.

Bebe then spoke, “Man, I thought I’d never laugh again.”

Token then stood up as he returned to his leader role, “We’ll come with you to the coast. We will make sure you’re alright, but we have to stay here to find Craig. I hope you understand.”

Red smiled, “Just knowing you guys are alive gives me hope. It’s fine.”

Tricia then took her bag off and started to roll out her sleeping bag, “We’ll stay. Besides I’ve got to teach you all how to care for Stripe even better.”

Tricia then smiled mischievously, “And I can tell you all the stories about Craig being an idiot that he never wanted you to know. Like the time he almost burned the house down trying to cook pasta for Tweek.”

Clyde then grinned mischievously, “I want to know everything!”

Red then sniggered, “That’s still not as bad as the time I saw him and Kevin playing Star Trek together. He saw me watching him and basically said if I told another soul he’s show everyone my baby photos.”

The whole group laughed as they exchanged stories and talked into the depths of the night about anything and everything.

Clyde wrote in his book before he slept that night.

_Maybe we won’t lose who we are. We just have to remember the good times. We just have to find the balance._


	5. What we do to stay alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Tricia, Clyde, Bebe, Token and Jimmy are all heading to the west coast to try and get a boat for Red and Tricia. Will they make it? And if they do will they find a working boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to double check a map of America but I still might have not gotten this wrong. I apologies in advance for this as I am from Britain so I don't much USA Geography.

_Entry 281:_

_After coming across some mutants on our travels, we are slowly making our way to the coast. Token says that according to his map we still have a day’s worth of travel to go. We’ve also seen what appears to be at least evidence some other humans were here. There a lot of dead mutants and some empty food cans. Token says to be careful in case they’re still here. They may not be friendly after all._

Clyde closed his book and careful put it back in his bag as the group started to settle down in the small shack they’d found. They had no beds so everyone was using sleeping bags. Tricia and Red were sharing as Tricia hated sleeping alone. Everyone else used the ones that they had on their bags.

Bebe turned over and looked at Clyde as he leaned back down, “You still making accounts for everything?”

Clyde smiled, “Only if something important happened. I don’t want to waste the paper. I just think that this traveling to the coast thing is important, especially if Craig ever reads this. He needs to know his sister and cousin are okay. I’d do anything for my best friend.”

Bebe smiled warmly and hugged Clyde, “You’re also a good boyfriend. And listen, next time you think I’m losing myself, just talk to me.”

Clyde looked embarrassed, “You read about that?”

Bebe nodded, “I’m sorry but I got curious. I didn’t mean to make you think that. Ever since we found Wendy I was carrying the guilt of not being able to find her sooner. I didn’t want to lose her memory but I ended up just holding all my hate. Seeing Red has helped me. Wendy was a fighter, but she just got unlucky.”

Clyde brushed some hair out of Bebe’s eyes before kissing her softly.

Bebe was surprised and blushed slightly, “What was that for?”

Clyde grinned, “You looked sad and I wanted to make you feel safe. I wish you’d told me sooner. I may be a fool, but I want to help you when you’re hurting Bebe. I will always listen.”

Bebe smiled and kissed Clyde back, “You’re such a sap, but that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

“G-g-g-get a r-room you t-t-two.”

Clyde started to laugh softly before speaking louder, “Shut up Jimmy, don’t listen on my romantic conversations. Don’t think I won’t start making out with my girlfriend.”

Tricia then sat up and flipped Clyde off, “Not unless you want to spend the night outside you won’t. Craig kissing his hand to try and practice for Tweek was bad enough. I don’t need to hear the real thing.”

Clyde and Bebe both shot up in interest and leaned on their wrists as they looked at Tricia.

“Oh really~”

Token sighed, “I swear to god you two.... If you don’t all shut up I’m throwing my shoes at you. We need sleep so all of you pipe down and do so.”

Red stuck her hand up in the air, “I would like to state for the record that I didn’t say anything.”

Token sighed again, “I meant.... never mind.”

Clyde sniggered, “Sorry bro. Sleeping now.”

“Good! Night everyone.”

Clyde closed his eyes as he hugged Bebe. The gentle thump of her heart helped him drift off.

 

 

* * *

 

_Yawn_

Clyde closed his mouth after yawning for the twentieth time that day. Token just rolled his eyes after giving him an ‘I told you so’ look. Clyde shrugged in response. He didn’t understand why he was so tired. He slept the same amount as he always did after all.

Red looked off into the distance, “I say once we get over this part we’ll be able to see the coast line. Hopefully we’ll find some transport.”

Token nodded in agreement, “I’d say another 40 minutes until we’re there.”

Clyde started to run ahead at that point. Token grumbled as he ran after the dumb brunette, trying his best to not yell in case mutants were about.

“Clyde! Get back here!”

Clyde paid no attention though as he reached the top of the hill and looked over to gaze upon the clear ocean water. He’d heard the gentle waves quite a while ago, and he just wanted to look at the view.

When Token finally caught up with him, he was about to give him a lecture about staying with the group. One look at the sea though made him silent. Instead he just flicked Clyde’s ear. Clyde yelped but didn’t start an argument.

_‘I had that one coming...’_

As the rest of the group joined them, they all stopped temporally to look as well. They’d never been so happy to see the ocean.

Red smiled, “We’ve made it. Now to get down there and see if we can find a boat. Everyone watch your step.”

Red started to walk down with Tricia in toe. Everyone else started to follow.

The walk down was a bit uneven, but at this point the whole group was used to walking on sand.

As they reached the very edge of the sand, they looked out over the water. It was if time had stayed still here. It looked as if the apocalypse had missed this place.

Clyde turned and saw a small shape in the distance.

“Guys, I think I see a boat.”

The group turned and started to walk to the mysterious object.

As they got closer, they saw a medium sized boat. It appeared to be undamaged.

Token called Bebe over and the two climbed on board to check it out.

After a few minutes they came back.

Red walked up to them first, “Anything?”

Token began, “We couldn’t find any supplies so looks like it was either empty or someone already raided the place. Not sure if it still works but we can investigate that more. No one seems to be living there so I say that we have found the transport that you two need.”

Tricia smiled, “We can finally see if we can find help in other countries!”

Red nodded, “Trying to get to New Zealand from this coast might be the best idea. They speak English there so language won’t be an issue.”

Jimmy smiled, “W-we got to s-s-see if you have p-p-p-power first.”

Token rubbed his head, “I might be able to check that out given a few hours or so.”

Clyde then started to head back onto the mainland, “I’ll look for firewood then. We might as well set up camp here. It’s already past midday so buy the time you’ve checked everything it will be too dark to sail.”

Red smiled, “I’ll help with firewood collecting while you lot check the boat out. We’ll meet back here in a few hours. I’ll also try and get some gas from so cars in case we need fuel too.”

Token nodded, “Good idea. Stay safe you two. Red, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Clyde glared, “Dude, I’m not that dumb.”

Red and Token ignored him as they headed off to do their tasks. Clyde sighed as him and Red got to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun started to set the whole group came back together. Clyde started to build the fire while Red passed Token the fuel they’d gotten. Token had managed to fix some wiring and was hopeful that once the boat was re fuelled it would run smoothly. Red and him agreed that they’d get some more fuel so they’d make their journey tomorrow if the boat worked.

The whole group sat round the fire as night fell. Jimmy started cooking the fish he caught in the ocean. They were surprised to see fish so close to the mainland, but with humans not disturbing the waters they thought that over the past year some had made homes closer as it was less dangerous. Still, it was nice to have fresh food.

After dinner the group started to talk more about plans while someone stayed on watch.

Jimmy had his blades out while Red spoke.

“So tomorrow, we’ll turn on the engine at first light. If it works then a small team will take some oil containers and fill them up as much as they can before coming back. Tricia and I will then set off, heading for New Zealand. Are you sure none of you want to join us?”

Token nodded, “We have to find Craig and Tweek. We’ve come too far to give up on them. I know they’re out there. I want my questions answered too. Why take those two of all people?”

Tricia smiled, “Maybe the government wanted to harness their yaoi power.”

Clyde laughed, “Maybe, they are a gay force of nature those two.”

Token and Red face palmed.

Token spoke first, “I expected this of you Clyde, but Tricia I thought you were better.”

Tricia shrugged, “It’s my brother. I’ll rip on him any chance I get.”

Jimmy then stood up, “Guys, q-q-quiet. W-we’re not a-alone.”

The whole group stood up in alert. They looked around but couldn’t see anything.

Token lowered his weapon.

“Jimmy are sure you saw—“

Token was silent as the group turned to see a blade held to his neck along with Jimmy.

Red and Bebe went back to back and saw that around them were people in masks. Tricia stood next to Clyde. Clyde made sure his kama were securely in his hands and he looked down to make sure Stripe was safe. The small Guinea pig was in a ball but was showing his teeth as he felt the danger.

One figure stepped forwards. His clown mask was terrifying.

“Well well well. So you’re the group that’s been in our territory for the past few days. I want to thank you for fixing the boat, but this is as far as you go. If you don’t mind, we’ll be having your supplies and your women. We need those to make sure we live after all.”

Tricia clung to Clyde tighter and Bebe and Red stood next to him too.

Clyde glared, “No way are you touching them. You’re not having anything!”

The man laughed, “That’s why we have weapons to the black guy and the handicapped throats. Don’t comply and we kill them and then take your stuff by force. We need to impregnate the women so that we survive too. Even the small one. We haven’t found any girls in our travels so it has to be done.”

Clyde started to grow very angry. He kept Tricia between him and Red, “You’re not touching anyone, especially her! What kind of sick fucks wants to have impregnate a fourteen year old girl! Even in the apocalypse you don’t do that!”

While everyone’s focus was on Clyde, Jimmy used his crutch to stab his captor in the leg and then used his elbow to hit the man holding Token. Jimmy then turned round and slashed them both across the chest before joining Clyde in protecting Tricia and the other girls.

Bebe had her katana out and was fuming with anger, “Taking our supplies is one thing. But try and fuck with my people and you have another thing coming!”

Bebe and Jimmy both went into hunting mode and started to fight with the group that was threatening them. They didn’t want to kill them if possible, but they would given no other choice.

Clyde stayed with Tricia as Red and Token also joined in sending the group away. Even though they were outnumbered, everyone was way more experienced. They’d grown up in South Park! They knew a thing about combat from all the games they played as kids and from all the wild stuff that happened in their town.

One man slipped past everyone and started to aim for Tricia.

Clyde saw this and his body moved instinctively.

He threw one of him kama as he shoved Tricia out the way.

Somehow Clyde had hit him in the head and he went down.

The rest of the group saw this and decided to run. They weren’t going to win this fight.

Tricia turned and hugged Clyde. Clyde meanwhile started to hyperventilate.

He had killed a human being.

He had flashbacks to his mom and panic really set in. This wasn’t the first time he’d killed someone.

Bebe came over and hugged Clyde tight, trying her best to speak softly.

“Clyde, you’re okay. If you hadn’t done that who know what would have happened to Tricia. They were bad people. I hate that people like that survive and other good people don’t.”

Tricia pulled Stripe out from his harness and put him into Clyde’s hands. The small creature rubbed himself against Clyde’s hands. Clyde managed to slowly get his breathing under control. He still wasn’t speaking. He just wanted to focus on the soft feeling of Stripe.

Tricia turned to Token, “Everyone keep watch. They might come back.”

Token nodded and everyone sat by the fire in a circle facing out. They weren’t going to risk it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun rose, the group headed straight for the boat. They managed to get it active and the engine roared to life. Token then started to allocate jobs for everyone. Clyde, him and Bebe would get oil while Red and Tricia learned what the controls were and get some rest. Jimmy would stand watch in case any of the fuckers from last night came back.

Everyone was tired, but they decided that they’d get back to the previous shack before they’d rest.

Clyde was feeling a little better, but he still felt bad. He’d killed a human being. He’d killed mutants, but a human was different. They still had a brain. Yes the human he killed had tried to kill him, but Clyde didn’t deal well with death after his mother.

The walk to get the gas was silent. Bebe held Clyde’s  hand, but he still didn’t seem very present. He just wanted to get this done and out of here.

Token filled the containers up no problem and they all headed back within a few hours.

Jimmy was still standing guard as they walked back. He nodded to them.

“N-n-none of those f-fuckers came b-b-b-back.”

Bebe nodded, “Good. I get needing supplies, but to ambush us. If they had been calm we might have offered to help.”

Clyde then spoke, “...People get violent in a life or death situation. I’m not defending what they did, but on some level I do understand why.”

Token sighed, “That is how this happens. We’ve seen how people act when fear gets them.”

The group then all got onto the boat and headed inside to wake Tricia and Red up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re really going aren’t you?”

Bebe looked at Red with sad eyes.

Red hugged Bebe as she answered, “You have your goal and we have ours. We need to see if we can get help. Even if we can’t we have to try.”

Clyde opened his bag and passed Tricia some bandages and medical supplies.

“We don’t have much, but just in case you run into trouble you’ll need this. I also have a roll of duct tape. You’ll need it if you get any leaks.”

Tricia smiled as she took the supplies, “Thank Clyde. I’m sorry we have to go.”

Clyde hugged Tricia once more, “Just.... promise me you’ll be safe. The world is harsh and I don’t want you getting hurt by anyone like that person from last night.”

Red patted his shoulder, “I’ll protect her Clyde. I’ve been doing it my whole life. Besides, this girl can pack a punch when she needs too.”

Clyde smiled, “Thank you.”

Bebe wiped her eyes, “Come on. We got to let these guys sail off before it gets too dark.”

Tricia hugged Clyde one final time.

Red turned to Token, “If we don’t find anything we’ll come back. We’ll try and find you. Also can you do something for me?”

Token raised a brow, “What do you need.”

Red smiled sadly, “When you find my dork of a cousin, tell him I’m sorry I treated him like shit when we were younger.  He didn’t deserve that. I really do care about him.”

Token took Red’s hand and shook it, “I’m sure he already knows, but I’ll tell him when I see him.”

The group started to climb down and helped push the medium boat into the water. It took some effort, but it slowly got in thanks to the rising tide.

Tricia waved to all of them as they set sail.

“GOOD LUCK!”

Everyone waved back to her as she slowly disappeared out to sea.

Clyde took his book out and started to write.

 

_Entry282:_

_Last night we were attacked. I killed a human to stop Tricia getting hurt. I feel really bad, so much so that I had a panic attack. I know though that I had to do it to protect Space dorks sister. If she had been harmed I would have felt worse and I know Space dork would never forgive me if I was a coward when it was important._

_Space dorks cousin and sister are now out to say. I won’t say where they’re going to keep them safe, but I hope they find help._

_I promise that when this whole apocalypse thing is calmer to find a way of contacting them. We will meet again._

_Now back to our main mission of finding Space dork and Coffee bean. No one is getting left behind._


	6. Our first clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year has passed since the group left Tricia and Red. They're still looking for Tweek and Craig in their travels and they think the weird tower in the distance may hold some clues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read part 1, you know what that tower is...
> 
> Also, THERE IS NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK AS I AM AT CON.

_Entry: 308_

_I know the last entry was months ago, but very little has happened._

_It’s nearly been a year since Space dork’s sister and cousin left us but it still is like it was just yesterday._

_We’ve started to head back inland again as Super rich has a hunch that Coffee bean and Space dork are somewhere near Denver as the white van that took them wouldn’t have been able to out run the radiation cloud for very long. Still, the travel back has been long. We did find other humans, but they’ve always tried to steal our stuff. Luckily a show of the katana seems to drive them away._

_Anyway, we are still walking towards our goal._

Clyde closed the book at the group settled for the night. They were currently sleeping in some trees as they had found no buildings before night fell. It was rare for trees to still be here so they were just thankful for the cover. Stripe was annoyed he was confined to the harness, but he understood.

Clyde checked one last time that the rope was secure before he started to try and sleep.

The twigs of the tree made it difficult, but Clyde managed to drift off into a very light sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clyde awoke the moment the sun started to come up. The bright light in his eyes were not good.

Clyde untied the rope and stared to climb down, seeing that Token was already up and planning their route for the day.

Clyde yawned as he approached, “Morning.”

Token turned and gave him a slight nod, “Morning. Bebe and Jimmy are still asleep.”

Clyde looked up and saw Jimmy was in the make shift hammock still. The boy couldn’t climb so Token had tried his best to make one and then with Bebe and Clyde help, lift him into it.

Token sighed, “Getting him out is always the difficult part. Hopefully this time he won’t fall face first into the floor.”

Clyde winced as he remembered. He was glad they had a lot of pain killers and Jimmy needed them after that one.

They then looked up as they heard Bebe awaken and climb down from her branch.

“Morning boys.”

Clyde and Token nodded as the three started to look at the map once again.

Token pointed to a place on it, “As far as I can tell, there should be a power station up ahead. If we get Stripe to go through the vents and check the area, we can then go inside and raid if for supplies. Then we can go across what used to be some fields for farming. We should be in the Colorado border then. We’ll be finally out of Wyoming.”

Clyde stroked the Guinea pig. When the group had gotten locked inside one of their safe houses, the intelligent creature had managed to go into the ventilation system and find the key. Since then, they always got Stripe to check out the area first.

Jimmy then finally stirred, “C-c-c-cartman, the j-joke is mine. I c-c-came up w-w-with f-f-fishsticks.”

Jimmy then sat up and remembered where he was, “H-h-haven’t had t-that dream in a w-w-w-while.”

Token laughed slightly as he rolled up the map and, with the help of Clyde and Bebe, got the guy down.

The group then ate the tin of tuna they had in their bags and started to walk towards the power station.

They ran into two mutants along the way, but Jimmy made quick work of them. They didn’t even slow down as they walked.

As they reached their destination, Clyde picked Stripe up and rubbed him in the spot Tricia had shown him. He chirped happily as the approached they fence.

Clyde then lowered him to the ground, “You know the drill. Good luck.”

Stripe speed off to the nearest vent and began his search.

The group sat down and counted the food they had whilst they waited.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Stripe returned the group knew that they had enough food to last a week if they didn’t find any here.

Token turned when he heard rustling and elbowed Clyde.

“Anything?”

Stripe hissed twice.

Token nodded, “Two mutants at least. Good work.”

Clyde scooped him up and passed him some plants they’d found.  Stripe started to eat while the group drew their weapons and headed inside.

Token found the mutants first and killed them both quickly. They’d found a small hand axe on their travels and Token had decided to take it as his nunchakus weren’t as good for killing the monsters with.

Bebe found the employee break room and discovered instant noodles and peanut butter. Bebe whistled and the whole group convened at her location.

Clyde drooled, “Peanut butter! Are we sure this is still edible?”

Token smiled, “Should be. The seal is still intact after all. And we can boil water on a fire and eat the noodles. Nice one Bebe.”

Bebe smiled, “I do most of the supply runs, I’ve gotten good at finding this stuff.”

The group started to settle in the new place. Clyde and Token headed to the roof to see where they should go next while Bebe and Jimmy cleared out the remaining mutants.

Clyde and Token managed to open the rusty door to the roof after some difficulty and looked around at the surroundings.

Clyde saw something very out of place.

“Bro, I thought you said we’d have nothing but fields of sand to cross next.”

Token nodded, “That’s right. Why?”

Clyde pointed out into the distance, “Then why do I see a tower?”

Token followed his finger, and sure enough saw a tower that looked untouched by the destruction. It looked out of place.

Token then looked at his map once more, “That’s..... it isn’t on the map. I got this map just before the apocalypse. This was built.... after... but that’s impossible. Only way that it would is if the government.....”

The two remembered who the men that had taken Tweek and Craig had looked like.

Clyde spoke with some hope, “Government people wear black suits and sunglasses right?”

Token looked back at him, “Clyde... I think we may have found our first clue to where Tweek and Craig may be.”

The two boys ran back the way they came and back into the break room. Bebe and Jimmy were gone.

Clyde whistled for them but no reply came.

Token ran back outside and still didn’t see them.

Clyde started to panic, “Where are they! We were gone for a second.”

Token grabbed Clyde’s shoulders, “They’re probably just somewhere they can’t hear us, stay calm!”

Both boys then heard a clang as Jimmy and Bebe appeared from a hatch in the ground. Both of them where smiling.”

Bebe spoke first, “We hit the jackpot guys!”

Jimmy lifted a bag of military rations, “W-w-w-we’ve found a m-military bunker! This place is p-p-p-p-p-packed with f-f-food! I think we can stay here!”

Clyde came over and looked to see that they were telling the truth.

Clyde went in and found something that made him weep tears of joy.

“THEY HAVE RATIONS THAT ARE TACO FLAVOURED!”

The group laughed at Clyde’s face when he came back, hugging the food to his chest.

Bebe sniggered, “I know what Clyde’s eating first.”

Token then smiled, “We have news too. We found a tower that isn’t on the map. Looks government built. We may have found Tweek and Craig.”

Bebe then started to cry, “After two years of searching we finally have a clue! Come on. We have to go now! We can come back here once we’ve looked.”

The group nodded as they closed the hidden bunker and headed towards the tower.

 

* * *

 

 

As they got closer they saw that this tower was about twenty five floors. The group knew they had to get inside.

Clyde smiled, “If we find them Stripe will finally have his dad’s again. I hope my bro is there.”

Bebe hugged Clyde’s arm, “Don’t get your hopes too high. This may still be a long shot after all.”

As they got closer Token got concerned, “Guys, doesn’t it seem a little too quiet here. Like there are no mutants at all. Surly we should have seen some by now.”

Jimmy nodded, “Y-y-y-yeah. I’m n-not sure I l-l-like this.”

As Token stopped and looked up, the front door opened. In a matter of seconds dozens of men in sunglasses and black suits appeared and circled them.

The group went back to back so that they wouldn’t get hit from behind.

A small bald man then stepped out.

“Well, some people are alive out here. But I must insist that you leave.”

Token glared, “And who are you to tell us this!”

The man smiled, “My name is Luke. I am the captain of these men and if you don’t go, they will shoot.”

All the men then pulled guns out of their blazers and aimed them at the party.

Jimmy growled, “We h-h-h-haven’t come this f-far to be shot!”

Luke ginned evilly, “You don’t get to make the rules cripple.”

Luke then nodded and one of the men shot Jimmy in his arm. Jimmy screamed as he fell down. Clyde managed to catch him. He then turned to Luke, his eyes full of anger.

“Why the fuck did you shoot him! He wasn’t even moving!”

Luke didn’t respond to the question, “You all have ten seconds to turn and leave before I open fire. That was your warning.”

Token pulled Clyde back from doing something he’d regret.

Bebe pulled Jimmy up and whispered to Clyde, “Leave it. We need to get Jimmy healed. We’ll try again later. For now we have to go.”

Clyde clenched his fists before lifting Jimmy onto his back and carrying him to safety.

The group ran as fast as they could to get back to the power station.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Clyde, more bandages.”

Clyde passed Token the next roll they had. Token carefully tightened it to try and reduce the blood loss. It had gotten worse since he took the bullet out.

Jimmy was in pain, but was happy the wound wasn’t fatal.

“T-t-t-that dick is s-so on my k-k-k-kill list!”

Token sighed, “No one is killing anyone until we know how much fire power they have. We don’t want to go against them without a strategy. Plus we don’t even know they have Tweek and Craig.”

Clyde growled, “Token, they were wearing the exact thing the people took them where. That’s large enough evidence!”

Bebe’s eyes were thin and full of anger, “And if they aren’t, I’m not going to sit around after what they did to Jimmy! Why don’t you care?!”

Token then lost it then, “You don’t think I don’t get that! I want to get revenge as much as the rest of you, but unlike you I know that if we try again we’re going to die! I don’t want to die after we’ve come this far! Now shut up and help me patch up Jimmy before I slap you both!”

The group was silent for second before Clyde spoke, “I’m sorry Token. I was douche just then. I know you’re just looking out for us, I just can’t help but be angry after they hurt Jimmy, or that they might have my friends. Finding Tweek and Craig is what’s kept me going. I don’t want to give up on them.”

Token smiled sadly, “I know. And I’m sorry I yelled. I.... I’ve been doing that too. I want to find them, I do. I just need to keep you guys alive too.”

Bebe lowered her head, “I’m sorry too. Come on, let’s get Jimmy sorted out.”

Jimmy smiled, “I’m n-n-n-not going to l-let something l-like this k-kill me! Have f-f-faith.”

The group sat in silence as they stopped the bleeding.

Token sighed, “We may have to cauterize it if the bleeding doesn’t stop but this will do for now.”

The group all sat down as they tried to wrap their heads around what just happened.

Bebe hugged Clyde tightly as Token went over everything they had.

“Right. We now have a large supply of food, but I still say we should do supply runs so we get to know the area. We don’t tell anyone about this place. We can’t have people trying to kill us. Next thing, that tower is suspicious and so is that Luke character. We need to get inside if we can to see if they have Tweek and Craig. We will need to be sneaky or get more fire power for this. I say we go for stealth as weapons are hard to come by.”

The group nodded.

Token then rolled up the map, “For now we should sleep.”

The group nodded as they started to get their sleeping bags out.

Clyde stroked Stripe, “We can do this bud.”

Bebe stood up as she grabbed the peanut butter from the counter, “Want to eat this for now? I don’t want to have to go out again to get food anyway.”

Clyde was about to reply when he heard and felt the barrel of a gun behind his head.

“Don’t move.”

Three other figures grabbed the rest of the group. Clyde held his breath.

_‘Shit, guess we didn’t close the gate.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's two weeks till the next chapter.... I am sorry about that...


	7. I don’t know if meeting you guys was a good thing or a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the figures that have our group held hostage? Let's find out...

The figure holding Token was getting angry, “Can we please shoot them?”

The figure holding Bebe yelled back, “Not yet fat ass! They might be hiding food!”

The figure holding Clyde sighed, “Can’t you guys go a day without fighting?”

The whole group sighed as they knew who had found them.

Token sounded annoyed as he spoke, “Let go of me Cartman, we’re on the same side.”

Cartman lifted his mask, “Token?”

Clyde sighed, “It's Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Bebe actually. Now Stan, let go and tell Kyle to let go of my girlfriend.”

Stan’s gang all let go as they pulled their masks off.

Kyle sighed as he put his gun of safety, “Sorry about that. You can’t be too careful in this world. If we knew it was you guys we wouldn’t have been so hostile. I’m guessing the couple is out getting food?”

Bebe sighed next, “Not that it’s your business, But Tweek and Craig aren’t with us.”

Cartman then got shocked, “NOOO! Not the gays! How could you let them out of your sights?!”

Jimmy glared at Cartman, “W-w-w-were trying t-to get them b-b-back. W-w-we have a h-h-hunch they aren’t dead.”

Token joined, “Besides, how do we know your actually here to help and not just kill us anyway.”

Cartman aimed his gun at Token, “Token, don’t make me use this. I won’t-“

Before he could finish Kenny hit him on the head, causing him to drop his gun.

“Ouch! What the fuck Kinni!”

Kenny glared at Cartman, “Stop it with your fucking racism! Is it not enough that most people are dead already! We don’t need you making it worse!”

Cartman muttered something under his breath as he picked his gun back up and secured it to his belt.

Kenny turned to Token and Clyde, “Sorry about him. Even in our situation he hasn’t changed.”

Clyde just thanked Kenny.

He found something strange though.

_‘Was Kenny’s skin always that colour? Wait, focus you idiot, Cartman almost shot Token!’_

Stan sat down next to Kyle, who was checking their ammunition, “So, how’d you guys escape?”

Bebe looked at Stan as she down herself, “We used your Uncle’s bomb shelter. We were watching Tweek and Craig on a date when the meteor hit. Next thing we knew, Craig and Tweek were kidnaped by some guys in black suits and sunglasses in a white van. Unable to follow them we rescued Stripe before heading to the shelter. Since then we’ve been looking for them, trying our best so we can be reunited with our friends.”

Kyle ears perked at the description of the kidnappers, “I swear we saw people matching that description near that town. It’s just over-“

Jimmy interrupted, “We k-k-k-know. Who d-do you think s-s-s-shot me.”

Token then turned to Kyle, “More to the point, how did you lot get out. We told you how we did after all.”

Stan elbowed his friend, “You do have the best memory Ky.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll tell you.”

Cartman yawned, “Wake me up when you’re all finished.”

Kyle sighed again as he started the story.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Kenny, do you have any 5’s?”_

_Kenny sighed in annoyance, “I hate how good you are at this game.”_

_Kenny passed Kyle his two 5’s._

_Stan then grinned, “Kyle, can you pass me those 5’s?”_

_Kyle growled, “You son of a...”_

_Stan just kept smiling, “Thank you.”_

_Cartman then grinned, “And I’ll take those 5’s.”_

_Stan scowled at Cartman, “That’s not the rules Cartman! I have all four 5’s. You can’t ask for cards that aren’t in your hands!”_

_Cartman beamed at him lifting another 5 up, “But I do have a 5!”_

_Kyle grew red with anger, “Stop mixing cards from different sets into your own hand to cheat!”_

_Cartman stood nose to nose with Kyle, “Make me you fucking j-“_

_Before Cartman could finish, a loud bang went through the area._

_Kenny quickly checked himself for bullet holes before running to the living room window._

_“....Guys... did we do anything recently that would cause a meteor to fall towards Earth?”_

_Stan thought for a moment, “I mean we did go to Egypt recently and nearly awoke a mummy, but I don’t think that would cause it.”_

_Liana then ran into the room, “Boys! Thank god you’re all still here. We have to get you to safety!”_

_Liana ran to the basement door but found it was locked with Cartman’s old coon lair password. She tried to open it but the old password she knew wasn’t working._

_She turned to her son, “Sweetie, what’s the new password?”_

_Cartman folded his arms, “I’m not telling you, I don’t want you-“_

_Both Liana and Kyle then shouted at the same time._

_“ERIC CARTMAN WHAT IS THE PASSWORD!”_

_Cartman looked at both of them before sighing._

_“Suck my balls Kyle.”_

_Kyle was about to go into a fit of rage when Cartman spoke again._

_“No seriously, that’s the password.”_

_Liana hit the numbers and the door opened._

_She then looked at her son, “Next time you reset this, don’t say mean stuff about your friends Eric.”_

_Cartman grumbled as Stan held Kyle back from exploding again._

_Liana pushed the teens inside as she ran to the kitchen. Kenny followed her and the two returned a few seconds late with all the food they could carry._

_They put the food on the table and shut the door._

_Cartman looked at the food, “I have food down here already mom.”_

_Liana smiled kindly, “I know poopsikins, but I have no idea how long we’re going to be down here and I wanted to make sure we have enough for everyone. We all have to share for however long we’re down here.”_

_The house shook as they felt the meteor impact the ground._

_Stan held onto Kyle as the power went out. Kyle sighed as he turned his phone flashlight on. Liana pulled out the blankets from the corner and tried her best to comfort them._

_“I don’t know how long we’re going to have to stay here kids, but I’ll do my very best to protect you.”_

_Kenny looked anxious as he worried about his sister. Was she safe? He wanted to go check but another quake happened, causing the blond to fall to his knees._

_Kyle grabbed Kenny’s hand and pulled him towards him. Kenny sighed as he did his best to calm both Stan and Kyle. Kenny even felt Cartman lean in as the boys tried to stay together. Liana carefully wrapped a blanket round them all._

_Cartman was trying to keep his cool, “This will all be fine. I bet Kahl was the one who started this anyway.”_

_Kyle was trying to sound normal, but his voice quivered, “Fuck...you... fatass.”_

_Cartman sighed as he also tried to keep his cool, “You too.....Jew.”_

 

 

* * *

 

_After the food was all gone, the boys decided to exit the basement. They would have stayed longer, but Cartman had eaten half the food by himself._

_Kenny went first as he opened the door, being careful of the now missing step at the top. One of the walls had fallen down partly causing sand to come inside and completely cover the floor._

_Kenny helped Liana up before Stan and Kyle exited. They all had to help Cartman as he slipped and almost fell._

_Liana looked outside, “Oh my. The whole place is now covered in sand.”_

_Stan looked around, “What do we do?”_

_Kyle looked and saw moving shapes that weren’t quite human._

_“We get weapons. It is not friendly out there.”_

_Liana smiled, “We could go to the police station, they have guns and I have a key for unlocking one of the lockers.”_

_Cartman turned, “How the fuck did you get that mom!”_

_Liana looked her son with a little anger before she softened, “Language Eric, and I got it from one of my clients.”_

_Cartman made a vomit noise, “TMI MOM!”_

_Kenny just sniggered, “Noice”_

_Liana grabbed the key from the floor and the group set off for the police station._

 

 

* * *

 

_As they got to the front door, they found it wide open._

_Kenny jumped in front of Liana who looked confused, “Kenny I really should go first, I need to protect you as you’re the younger ones.”_

_Kenny smiled warmly, “Not going to happen Mrs C. Besides, if we run into trouble I’m more likely to come away with less problems than the rest of you.”_

_The whole group looked at each other in confusion as Kenny went in._

_There was no one in sight as they entered. All the desks were abandoned and paperwork was all over the floor. Files and boxes had come open due to the tremors and everything was in chaos. Kenny saw the door at the back that led to the firearms and other equipment and quickly ran towards it. He opened the door carefully before nodding that the coast was clear. Liana hurried inside and started to use her key to get the weapon locker open._

_After a few seconds the door swung open and she smiled._

_“Right boys, I know you probably don’t know how to use these, but pick the ones that aren’t too heavy for you.”_

_Stan laughed sheepishly, “We’ve all held guns before Mrs Cartman. My uncle has given us basic lessons.”_

_Liana looked a little appalled but nodded, “Alright then, but just be careful.”_

_Kyle went for a revolver while Stan went for a shotgun. Cartman went for a semi-automatic machine gun and Kenny went with the sniper rifle._

_Liana went for a simple glock before passing the boys a few more guns and as much ammo as they could carry._

_“Right, let’s all get out of here before something or someone finds us.”_

_As the group went to the door, they heard movement from the evidence room. The door opened and three mutants in riot gear exited. Liana pushed the boys to the front door before shutting it behind them, locking it from the inside._

_Cartman turned to the door and started to bang on it, “MOM, what are you doing?! Get on this side!”_

_Liana yelled, “There’s no time! And someone has to stop them from escaping. Boys, just get out of here!”_

_Kyle grabbed Cartman and tried to pull him away, “No Kahl! We can’t leave her! She’s the only family I have!”_

_Kyle turned to Cartman, “We have no other choice! If we stay we could die too. Your mom is trying to protect us!”_

_Cartman started to sob a little, “I know I said mean stuff about her in the past, but we can’t leave her!”_

_Kenny grabbed Cartman’s other arm, “We have to go, more of those things are coming. If we had had time I would have taken her place, but we don’t!”_

_Cartman growled, “I know that! You can’t die! I just want my mom!”_

_Kenny was shocked Cartman remembered but he grit his teeth and with Kyle and Stan’s help, pulled Cartman away. Stan let go and started to shoot the mutants that crossed their path out of town._

_Cartman eventually gave up fighting and just stayed silent as he was dragged out of South Park._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“And ever since we’ve been on the road. We’ve had a few close calls, but we pick up any ammo we can find. We’ve also been looking for our siblings but we’ve had zero luck. We even went back to South Park a few weeks later but we couldn’t find any sign of them. We’re wondering if they made their own group with Craig’s sister Tricia.”

Clyde shook his head, “I know for a fact that isn’t the case as Red and Tricia are out in the ocean looking for help. I think New Zealand.”

Kyle looked at them wide eyed before nodding, “That is definitely a plan. I hope it works.”

Token then asked them a question, “Right, knowing have guns is useful as we need your help.”

Stan looked at him with confusion, “What are you up to.”

Clyde smiled, “You can help us attack that tower! Craig and Tweek may be there and we need to find them!”

Kyle looked sceptical, “I don’t know. It would take a lot of bullets.”

Kenny nodded, “Not to mention, we’d be putting our lives in danger for you lot.”

Cartman sat up, “We need to get something out of it too.”

Stan clapped his hands together, “We need food, you guys have supplies in your bags. Give us half and we’re square.”

Clyde turned to his group, “They want to take have the food we have! That’s insane.”

Bebe spoke softly, “Clyde, we have a bunker of food. They don’t know about that. I say we act like this is our only food but agree. We don’t need them knowing about the bunker, Cartman will eat all of it.”

Token nodded before turning round, “We’ll give you some of our tinned food and a few of the plants we have. The peanut butter is ours though.”

Stan’s group then started to whisper among themselves before turning round.

Kyle spoke, “Give us half of the peanut butter and you have yourselves a deal.

Token turned to Clyde before apologising.

“We’ll take it.”

Token held his hand out, followed by Clyde and Bebe. Jimmy was in a bit too much pain to stand yet.

Kyle, Stan and Kenny all stepped forwards and shook on the deal.

Token nodded, “We’ll let Jimmy heal and head out in two days. You are welcome to stay here, but we must stay together at all times.”

Kyle nodded, “Agreed, we’ll go on our own supply runs and once this deal is done we’ll be on our way.”

Clyde smiled as he quickly went to his book.

 

 

_Entry 309:_

_We found a possible place Tweek and Craig may be but some asshole named Luke shot Handicapped in the arm before we could investigate. We also have a new base we’re calling home as it has a military bunker with rations and everything. Unfortunately we ran into some more people we know from our town, Fat ass, Slut (but still a really good bro actually), Red head and Animal boy. They’re going to help us though in exchange for half our food._

_Note to self, hide the bunker hatch so they don’t find the rest of our food stock._

Clyde was quick this time so the handwriting was messy, but he didn’t care too much.

Bebe looked over Clyde’s shoulder and sniggered at the names. She found the code names Clyde gave to be very accurate. She was tempted to say that Kyle’s should be nice butt, but she thought better of it in case Clyde got jealous. She didn’t want to have that fight again.

Clyde closed the book carefully and put it back in his bag. He then looked up in hope.

_‘We’re coming Tweek and Craig... Just hang in there. If you’re there, we’ll get you out.’_


	8. A fight and with powers?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group, along with Stan's group, get ready for their assault on the tower. Will their attack be successful, or will it end in death...

_Entry 310:_

_So tomorrow we’re setting out for the tower once more. Handicapped was lucky that the wound didn’t get infected. It still hurts but he says he can fight._

_We were lucky that Red head and his group kept to their word and have been supply hunting for themselves. They haven’t found our bunker which is good, Fat ass doesn’t need any more of our food. He’s eaten half of what we gave his group already._

_I’ve had to keep slut away from Fashionista too. He’s such a flirt and I am not letting him have her! I still think his skin colour is weird, it’s a bit darker than I remember but it could be the sun._

_Anyway, I am hopeful that the attack tomorrow goes well._

Clyde shut the book.

He stared up at the ceiling trying to prepare himself for the fight. At least both sides now had guns, he was so glad it could now be a fairer fight.

Bebe snuggled up against Clyde as he lay there, “You worried about tomorrow and what will happen?”

Clyde nodded, “Yeah, I keep picturing different outcomes. Some good and some bad and it’s making me scared.”

Kyle growled from the other side of the room, “Shut up! The rest of us are trying to sleep too assholes!”

Stan sighed, “Dude, chill. Clyde brings up a good point, I’m scared too.”

Token sat up, “Kyle, they were actually being quiet. Now I’m awake thanks to you yelling so _you_ shut up.”

Kenny meanwhile was snoring softly as he was used to his group fighting like this.

Bebe covered Clyde’s ears as the yelling match continued. She wanted to calm Clyde, not make him worse after all.

Clyde could still hear some fighting, but when Bebe screamed at all of them to shut up or she’d kick them all in the balls they all stopped. They all knew that when she said a threat, she meant it.

Bebe sighed and kissed Clyde on the forehead, “Just sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Clyde nodded and closed his eyes once more. As normal he listened to her heartbeat to drift off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clyde managed to get some sleep, but it was very light so he still felt a little fatigued.

Token assembled everyone after they’d eaten and put their sleeping gear away. Kyle was still scowling as he too had very little sleep. Kenny on the other had was smiling like an idiot having slept the best. Anything was better than what he had slept on while growing up in his opinion.

Token cleared his throat, “Right, the plan is to try and get to this tower and see if Tweek and Craig are inside. We’re going to all try and be as quiet as we can as we head to the tower. Unfortunately as there is no cover we’re all going to have to go head on. Stan’s group will be behind us and using their guns to cover us. Jimmy will protect them while Me, Clyde and Bebe charge in. Hopefully if we’re careful we should be able to make it inside. Stripe will then go into the ventilation system and try and locate Craig and Tweek as he checks the floors for guards. We’ll wait for him to return before we storm up the next floor. We'll do this for every floor.”

Kyle sighed, “I still say this is suicide.”

Kenny then spoke, “Kyle, if it was Stan or me in that place, you’d be the same. You know that. So stop your complaining and just do your best.”

Kyle sighed again as he nodded, “I know. Let’s just do this already.”

Token nodded, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The group made it to the tower in a few hours of walking. They stopped to rest just before they moved into the uncovered area, needing all their strength for this fight.

As they started their walk into the uncovered area Token could see men were already starting to come towards them. Everyone kept walking as they got their weapons ready.

The men walking towards them pulled out their guns and started to aim for their heads, Kenny started to aim his sniper rifle. Kenny shot two men straight in the head. The other men saw this and started to open fire. Kyle started firing his revolver and took out some more. Bebe and Clyde started to run together, using their blades to slice through the men.

Clyde couldn’t believe that they were making progress.

Cartman ran forwards, “You’re not getting all the fun!”

He then open fired on the men with his automatic machine gun. Bebe and Clyde dover to the floor as he open fired, not wanting to get filled with bullet holes.

The rest of the men fell back after getting a message from their ear pieces.

Clyde started to run for the main door, when a side door opened up.

Clyde stopped when he heard the roars.

He watched as twenty plus mutants came out. Some looked like the guards they’d just fought, others looked like normal survivors.

Clyde and Bebe turned as the monsters came after them. They didn’t have the skill to fight off that many without getting surrounded and bitten.

The mutants were fast so in a last ditch attempt to save Bebe, Clyde turned and started trying to kill them himself.

Just as one was about to scratch him, someone pulled him out of the way.

Clyde watched with wide eyes as Kenny took the blow of the claw. Clyde was about to yell when Kenny smiled.

He turned to Clyde, “Get ready to see what I can really do.”

Kenny bit the mutants that had scratched him.

Kenny laughed as he started to fight the mutants with his bare hands. His own nails seemed to grow as he slashed at them.

Clyde couldn’t help but notice that Kenny however was not mutating any further. In fact he was yelling at them as they bit him.

“Is that all you have! I can’t even feel it.”

Kenny smashed the skull of the one biting him and Clyde watched as the wound healed.

Stan sighed, “He’s on another killing spree.”

Token grabbed the front of Stan’s shirt, “What the fuck do you mean!”

Kyle shoved Token off his friend, “What he means is that Kenny is our secret weapon.”

Token still looked confused so Kyle explained, “During our travels, Stan almost got bitten like Clyde almost did. Kenny pushed him out of the way and got bitten instead. However Kenny didn’t fully become one of them, his skin only got a little darker and his nails grew. Kenny wasn’t surprised at this. Remember that as Mysterion his power was that he couldn’t die? Well apparently that was true. Kenny says he died over and over and over, but we always seemed to forget that he did.”

Cartman laughed, “Except for me as I have one of his eyes from a previous death. I always remembered but just never said anything. I got too bored with telling you guys the truth every time just to have you forget.”

Kyle sighed, “Anyway, the mutant bite changed that as now his curse has changed. The bite did change his DNA, but his curse somehow stopped him from losing his mind. So now his wounds heal and he can fight mutants without the same problem that we have. He just cuts his nails when he needs too just in case he can turn one of us into mutants.”

Clyde watched as Kenny ripped the last mutants heart out by punching his arm through its back and all the way through.

Kenny then sighed, “I really liked these clothes.”

“THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!”

The group looked up to see Luke looking out the window.

“How.... how is this possible?! The mutants should have turned you!”

“I’m special.” Kenny smirked.

Luke then started to laugh, “You will be the first I come after once I get my god powers. Mark my words, your power will be mine.”

Luke then snapped his fingers and the rest of his guards appeared with guns, ready to blow the group up.”

Token and Kyle grabbed everyone and started to retreat once more.

Luke watched as then went, “My plan is only just starting. How long before we can wake them up?”

The guard next to Luke turned, “The last component of the machines are almost ready. I say within the year we can wake them up and then it’s just a waiting game. The Incan power will be ours captain.”

Luke smiled, “Good. Those punks will be the first ones to feel my wrath after we become gods.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The group arrived back at the power station just as the sun was setting.

Kenny sighed as he started to bite his nails off, “I’m glad we didn’t lose anyone, but I hate when I have to do that.”

Kyle then looked scared, “Kenny, we can’t have them finding you. I’d hate to think what they’d try and do if they got you.”

Kyle then started to pack all of his groups stuff, “We’re leaving, tonight.”

Cartman growled, “Why now, the sun is setting. We won’t be able to see where we’re going.”

Kyle turned to Cartman, “Because, they can’t track us at night. What if they come to find us? I don’t want to lose any of you. I hate you Cartman, but I don’t want to see you die either. Your mom helped us out, I’m going to repay her by keeping you alive. Stan you agree with me?”

Stan sighed, “I’m with Kyle. Liana got us these weapons. Also Cartman, your one of our best shots, we need you with us.”

Cartman shrugged, “Fine, we leave tonight.”

Token passed Kyle some more supplies, “This is for helping us out back there. I don’t like you guys, but you saved our skins. Clyde would be dead if it wasn’t for Kenny.”

Stan put his hand out to Token, “Thanks, thanks for letting us stay with you for a few days but we got to go. We tried to get Tweek and Craig out of there, but I’m not risking anyone again. And even if they are there, they’re probably just mutants now. I’m sorry.”

Clyde started to choke up, “Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!”

Bebe hugged him, “I’m sorry Clyde. We tried, but it’s too well guarded. Let’s hope that they aren’t there and are somewhere else.”

Kyle put his bag on his back, “Let’s move out.”

As Stan’s group left, Jimmy patted Clyde’s back, “W-w-w-we’ll keep an e-e-eye on the t-tower. We’re s-s-s-staying here until we run o-out of food anyway.”

Token smiled, “We have about a year’s worth, but we’ll keep going on some runs to map the area and to keep an eye on that tower.”

Clyde nodded, “Yeah. I know.”

The others went to make sure Stan’s gang were really gone before they went into the food bunker. Clyde stayed behind to fill out his new account.

 

 

_Entry 311:_

_Today was eventful. We tried storming the tower and did really well. However, we didn’t account for how evil this Luke guy is. He set mutants on us. I nearly got scratched. If it wasn’t for Slut saving me, I’d be one of them. I owe him my life. He is okay, but man what he did was partially impossible._

Clyde was about to go into detail, but decided he better not in case Luke managed to get this book.

 

_The other group has left. They didn’t want to stick around after almost dying. I don’t blame them to be honest. For now my group is going to stay here until we run out of food. We have to survive somehow. We’ll still spy on the tower just in case we see our friends. I will never give out on hope after all._

_For now that’s all we can do._

Clyde closed the book as he started to sob. He was scared out of his mind.

 

_‘This world is insane. The mutants were one thing, but powers like Kenny has defies all logic.’_

Stripe crawled out of his holder and sat in Clyde’s arms. Clyde just sobbed as he held onto the Guinea pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my twists I can put on Kenny's powers. This seemed like what would happen if he was in that situation thanks to the whole immortal curse thing.


	9. Can humanity win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has been at the power station for a year now. With the food almost gone it is time to move on. Clyde and Bebe find something that may help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the first part and this part are finally in the same time line. This will help for wrapping up this story.

_Entry 317:_

_So...._

_The food is running low after a year and a bit. I think anyway._

_No sign of our friends from that tower either. It’s too well protected. I want to get inside but I can’t lose anyone else._

_We are going to head off soon. We don’t know where to go though. We tried getting power but even with Super rich trying to fix the generator we’ve had no luck. I guess we’ve used all the resources here. Stripe is doing well. He’s been lucky. We grew some plants for him, but the drought has made it difficult to keep them alive. We harvested what we have and will take it with us._

_I hope wherever we go next will be sustainable…._

_I don’t want to die…_

 

Clyde shut the book.

Bebe took his hand as they stood up, “Come on, let’s go supply hunting. It might help for you to get some fresh air. I think you need it before we head off.”

Clyde sighed as he scratched his head, “Yeah. Sorry Bebe, my hope has been dwindling for a while now. I mean we’ve survived three years in this hell of a world, but what have we accomplished? Not much. Every other group we’ve met has either tried to kill us, or has left for their own goals. I mean what do we have to do until this nightmare is over. Our main goal has been to find Tweek and Craig and we haven’t had any luck in these three years.”

Bebe hugged Clyde tightly, “I don’t know Clyde. Please don’t give up hope though. If you do I don’t know what will happen. You’ve been the one who’s kept me going. You never give up, you’re just in a rut at the moment. It will pass like it always does. I’ll be here until it does.”

Clyde returned the embrace. He held her tightly as he tried to calm himself. The sent from her hair helped soothe him as he took a few deep breaths.

Clyde pulled away as he tried to smile, “Let’s go out one last time before we move on from here.”

Bebe smiled, “Yeah. I know I saw a small house last time I went out so we can go there.”

Clyde nodded as he picked up the harness for Stripe and careful placed him inside. He strokes the animal a few times to calm his nerves. Stripe chirped to try and show he was happy.

The two set off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took five hours on foot to get to the small house. Bebe had killed two mutants along the way. Over the past few years Clyde had started to notice that the number of mutants was decreasing. Perhaps humanity was slowly wiping them out. Maybe they were dying because they couldn’t find humans to eat. Either way, Clyde was very grateful that their numbers were decreasing. It made him feel a little safer in this harsh world.

Bebe used her katana while it was still in her scabbard to break the rest of the window and climb inside. She helped Clyde in afterwards. The house didn’t look as if it had been raided yet. Bebe immediately headed to the kitchen while Clyde went to the bathroom to find the medicine cabinet. Clyde managed to find some painkillers and plasters and a few other extra medical supplies. He smiled as he put them in his bag.

Bebe then called out to him. Clyde exited into the living room where he saw her with a small silver radio in her hands.

Clyde eyes widened when he heard a voice coming out of it.

“This is another announcement from the safe house in Denver. If anyone can hear this message, please come this way. We have food and shelter. You will be safe here as we work together to rebuild what we had before. I repeat, please come this way.”

Clyde couldn’t believe it.

Humans had survived and had a safe house.

Bebe started to cry as the announcement ended, “Humanity found a way. After three years we’re starting to rebuild.”

Clyde started to cry to as he held Bebe in his arm, “Life can finally start going back to how it was.”

Bebe kissed Clyde as she cried, “We have to get the others. We need to go there. I don’t think it’s that far.”

Clyde kissed her back. He just wanted to feel close to his girlfriend in that moment.

Bebe pulled back, her face completely red, “Come on. We have to get back as fast as we can. I got all the food so let’s just go. We can... continue this later when we’re safe.”

Clyde was sad that Bebe had stopped the make out session, but he wanted to tell Token and Jimmy the good news too. He smiled to himself as he stroked Stripe again. Stripe was chirping happily thanks to the news too. Clyde smiled at how smart this little Guinea pig was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you it’s true Token!”

Token looked at Bebe with slight scepticism. He was happy, but he wanted to make sure that both Clyde and Bebe had indeed heard this message and it wasn’t just their minds playing tricks on them. He had placed the radio in the middle of the floor and made sure the antenna was in the air. He made sure the dial wasn’t moved as he listened and answered Bebe.

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you, I just want to make sure we have all the facts before we head off. I don’t want to put any of you in danger after all. You said it was in Denver?”

Clyde nodded, “A safe house in Denver. We don’t have any other coordinates unfortunately.”

Token pulled out his map, “Well we are on the outskirts of Denver from our current position so the trip would only take a day or two. We do have enough supplies thanks to you and Bebe, but I still don’t want to go just yet.”

Jimmy smiled, “It w-w-w-w-would be n-n-nice to stop f-fighting the m-mutants though. I just h-h-h-h-h-hope this is true and n-n-not just a f-f-fake joke.”

Token then got serious, “Or even worse, a trap.”

The radio then started to make noises as a female voice started to be heard once more.

“This is another announcement from the safe house in Denver. If anyone can hear this message, please come this way. We have food and shelter. You will be safe here as we work together to rebuild what we had before. I repeat, please come this way. Let us rebuild humanity together.”

Token was silent for a minute after the transmission ended.

Clyde stroked Stripe as he waited for Token to make his mind up.

Token then nodded, “Alright. I say we go, but we are careful so we don’t get jumped. It seems genuine, but this world is still full of dangers.”

Clyde smiled as he hugged Token tightly, “Thanks bro!”

Jimmy laughed, “I w-w-w-w-wonder how many safe w-w-will be in this h-h-h-h-house. They must h-h-have trouble with all t-t-t-the c-c-combinations.”

Everyone laughed at that one. Jimmy still had his comedic genius after all.

Token pulled Clyde off, “Alright, but we’re going tomorrow. I don’t want to get stuck out there in the dark after all.”

Everyone nodded.

Bebe then yawned, “In that case, if you boys don’t mind I’m getting some rest.”

Clyde yawned as well, “Can’t argue with that. We did walk for ten hours today.”

Jimmy was already getting in his sleeping bag, “Night l-l-love birds.”

Clyde quickly pulled out his book and started writing the next entry.

 

 

_Entry 318:_

_Finally we have good news!_

_Me and Fashionista found a radio on a supply run today that mentioned a safe house in Denver! We told the group and as of tomorrow we’re going to make our way there._

_I feel really happy. Finally humanity is rebuilding._

_I will admit though, I am sad about leaving this place. We never found Space dork or Coffee bean in the tower, but maybe they are in the safe house. There is a slim chance but I got to stay positive._

_Once we get there I’m going to try and bring memes back to the world._

_Even as I write this I’m remembering the dab.... I gotta bring that back!_

_Anyway, I hope this is one of the last entries I will be putting in this book. Tomorrow will tell._

 

 

Clyde closed the book and rushed next to Bebe. They kissed each other briefly before settling down to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on! Let’s go, Let’s go, Let’s go!”

Clyde was bouncing up and down in excitement. He just couldn’t help himself.

Token grumbled as he finished packing and opened his map, “Please calm down. I have to find where we are going you fool.”

Bebe hugged Clyde, “Ignore him, I’m with you.”

Clyde and Bebe were both giddy as Token tried his best to concentrate.

Clyde stopped just before they headed off to look at the tower once more.

Bebe held his hand as he smiled sadly, “It’s a shame we never tried another attack on that place, but that captain was too much trouble. I just hope Tweek and Craig were never near that place.”

The group then finally turned away. Bebe held the radio out and the group headed where they got the strongest signal.

The desert was unforgiving as ever as they all walked.

The wind was trying to blow sand in their eyes, but the group just keep walking forwards in determination.

They needed to get to this place to find out what was happening.

They walked for so long their muscles started to scream.

The breaks they took were short and the number of mutants they came across was manageable.

Token looked around for landmarks and made tiny marks on the map so they didn’t lose their way.

Even when the sun started to fall so darkness could creep across the sky, they kept walking.

After about fifth teen hours, the group finally saw something in the distance.

Clyde could see lights in the darkness. It was a lot of light for just one building.

Token smiled as he took the lead, “I think we found it.”

Bebe looked at the radio and could hear the clear signal coming through. It barely crackled at all this time.

The whole group speed up despite their legs killing them.

They saw a look out in a mini tower and headed closer to it.

The women saw them and yelled to people inside the wall, “SURVIVORS!”

The doors of the place opened up and some people ran out to greet the group.

Jimmy all but collapsed as they reached them.

A man in a suit spoke first, “Welcome! I’m so glad that some people heard are transmission. Please come in. You are safe now.”

Clyde sighed, “Phew all that walking was worth it!”

The man laughed, “You guys looked exhausted. Please come in. I’ll take you to my office and you can tell me your travels. My name is Oscar, I’m the leader of this community.”

Oscar helped them all inside and up the stairs to his office.

As the group sat in the fine chairs, Oscar brought them all tea.

“Please, drink up and rest.”

Clyde took the cup and started to gulp the drink down straight away.

Token however was being cautious.

Oscar smiled at them, “How have you lot survived for as long as you have. I was sure that the creatures had eaten everyone. You’re the first people to hear are transmission in a long time.”

Clyde was about to answer when Token spoke first, “Just been lucky I guess. We have each other’s backs.”

Oscar smiled, “That loyalty is hard to find these days. But you are all safe now. What are your names?”

Token looked out the window as Bebe answered, “I’m Bebe, this is Clyde, Jimmy and Token. We came from a town not far from here actually when this all started. I’m not sure if you would know the town South Park?”

Oscar smiled, “Ah yes. We do a few supply runs there sometimes. Lota mutants their though.”

Token looked out the window intensely. The people in the courtyard didn’t look very well. Many of them were carrying materials of some kind while some others were keeping an eye on them.

Oscar smiled again, “Now, I’m guessing you want to stay here?”

The whole group but Token nodded. Oscar didn’t see that though.

He smiled instead, “Well if you are going to stay you’re going to have to give us your food and weapons. They got to be used to help everyone.”

Token then saw someone get whipped outside.

Token turned to his group, “I think we need to make this a group decision. Also, why do we have to give you are weapons?”

Bebe held her katana to her chest, “These weapons have helped us for three years. They contain parts of our souls as we have gambled our lives on them. I can’t let you take them from us.”

Clyde looked over at Token. Token gave him a look that he knew very well.

Clyde knew that this was a trap.

Clyde smiled, “Oops, I do believe I dropped something by the gate. I have to go get it.”

As Clyde went to the door and opened it, three people with guns pointed their weapons at his head.

Oscar’s demeanour changed, “I can’t have you leaving now. We need the extra hands on the workforce.”

Bebe stood up and drew her weapon, “What is going on!”

Token sighed, “It’s another trap, like very single other group...”

Oscar sighed, “Such a shame, now if you please just surrender we won’t have to spill any blood. You are far outmatched here.”

Bebe growled as more people came in and forced them to give up their supplies and weapons.

Oscar smiled, “Welcome to the Denver safe house. You will now be working to rebuild this place for us for the rest of your pathetic lives.”

Clyde yelled as they took Stripe off him.

Oscar thought for a moment, “We could eat this thing, but I think putting it in a hamster wheel to power the generator first seems like a better plan.”

Stripe hissed but was in no position to fight back.

Clyde watched as his group was taken away one by one.

_‘Can’t we catch a break for once?’_


	10. Humans are the real monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being imprisoned by Oscar, Clyde decides he need to get out and save everyone who's trapped. He needs to act fast before everyone dies from lack of food and fatigue. Will his plan be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may not be a chapter next week as it's my birthday. I'll see how busy I am so apologies in advance just in case.

Clyde fell over once again. The rock he was moving was too heavy and he hadn’t eaten enough. He felt like his body was shutting down from the lack of nutrition. It had been a week since they had arrived and Clyde couldn't continue.

One of the people in charge kicked him, “Get up and work! Or are you so weak we should kill you and eat you instead. You know that we will, being a cannibal is the only way to survive in this world now after all. Not enough food any other way. Only the strong will survive.”

Clyde summoned what little strength he had left and stood up again. His knees ached but he had to keeping moving, he refused to die this way. He ignored his headache despite the pain.

He glared at his captors before returning to work, lifting the rock back up again.

_‘I don’t want to be eaten! These fuckers are insane! I hope Bebe is okay. I will find you babe, just keep doing your best.’_

Clyde had been separated from her when they had first been taken away. Girls and boys were kept separate to stop any distractions that may come with them being together. Clyde just knew it was to break their spirits even more though.

Jimmy was being used to pull carts as he couldn’t really lift too many rocks. Jimmy wasn’t weak, but he was hiding it just in case they got a chance to escape. He’d really give the guards a piece of his mind then. He still had his metal crutches but he wasn't using the blades as they were taken away after every shift. Jimmy would wait for his chance.

Token was stuck with Clyde, but was being treated even worse that everyone else. This group was racist to him and he hated it. No one disrespected his bro.

Clyde was so mad at it all. He didn’t get mad often, but when he did everyone knew about it. His eyebrows were jotted so tightly together.

He saw the lights flicker and turned to the hamster wheel on the raised platform near Oscar's office. Poor Stripe was being forced to turn it to produce more power. Clyde was thankful that Oscar hadn’t killed the creature for food, but he hated how trapped Stripe was like the rest of them. He was determined to get him out. All of them would get out. Him, Bebe, Stripe, Token, Jimmy and everyone else held prisoner.

Clyde knew he’d be able to rest from looking at the clock also near Stripe. The work shift ended relatively soon, but he knew that sleep was difficult in this hell of a place. The sleeping quarters didn't have beds for everyone, and Clyde often gave his bed up for Jimmy so he had been sleeping on the wooden floor.

He longed to see Bebe. She was one of the few things that could calm him in any situation. He just wanted to hug her as he slept. Her scent was calming and the sound of her heartbeat would sooth him and always help sleep come to him. He felt a little empty with her not being here.

The night air was freezing him, worse than normal as he hadn’t eaten enough to sustain a good body temperature. He could feel the cold tendrils wrap around him and penetrate his skin. Goosebumps covered every inch of his skin and the shivers made holding the rocks even harder.

He looked over at Token who was shovelling sand. His objective was to find any soil so that the group could maybe start planting food, but Token was having little success.

Clyde finally dropped his rock where it was meant to be and collapsed to the floor. One of the guards was about to come over when the bell chimed to signal the end of the work shift.

The guard looked at Clyde in disgust before pulling him to his feet and pushing him to where the boys slept. Clyde smirked slightly, but quickly wiped it from his face so he wouldn’t get hit again.

Token and Clyde walked together in silence as they kept an eye out for Jimmy. As they entered the small shack they saw Jimmy already there eating his rations. Everyone had gotten beans again. The portions were two spoonfuls and were again, not enough to sustain them.

“We’re never getting out are we?” Token said with a sigh.

Jimmy used what was left of his strength and sat next to them on the cold wooden floor, “D-d-d-doesn’t seem t-that way.”

Clyde gritted his teeth, “I refuse to lose my life after coming this far. I have to find Bebe and then get us out of here.”

Token hugged Clyde, “We need a concrete plan first Clyde.”

Clyde stood up, “No. The longer we stay here for, the less likely we’re ever getting out. Every day we lose more strength. Tonight, I’m busting Stripe out and then with him we’re getting Bebe and leaving this place. Token, you may need plans, but we need speed now and that's my area!”

Token smiled at his friends determination, “If you really plan to do this I can’t stop you. I’ll try and help out as well. The way these guys treat me... Let’s just say I’d rather be stuck with Cartman then have to deal with this lot.”

Jimmy sighed, “I would h-h-h-help guys, but I d-don’t see much I can d-d-d-do. They took away my c-c-c-crutches and only give them back for w-w-work.”

Token sighed, “Just try and get some sleep Jimmy, we’ll manage something.”

Jimmy nodded and tried his best to sleep on the hard wooden floor. Clyde picked him up and placed him on his bed. Jimmy sighed and thanked Clyde.

Token and Clyde however went to the doors and looked to see where Stripe was. He was in cage with the hamster wheel high up near the centre of the camp. He had no guards near him at the moment. The lights were starting to turn off so they knew the creature was getting a break.

Token check the door and found it was locked. Token smiled as he went to his shoes and pulled out a small paper clip.

“When did you get that?!” Clyde gasped in amazement.

Token smiled, “I was shovelling sand all day, sometimes you find things other than sand. I made it look like I was checking for dirt and slipped it into my shoe as fast as I could. I knew it would come in handy.”

Token got to work trying to pick the lock. He didn’t have much experience, but he did remember the few times Kenny had gotten at one of his parties and had started talking about random shit. Token at the time was just annoyed Kenny was drunk, but now he was very thankful for the blond’s lesson.

After about fifteen minutes the door was open. Clyde walked out while Token kept watch.

Not many guards were outside, but that was mainly due to how dark it was now that Stripe wasn’t powering the place. Clyde was still keeping his wits about him though. All that time doing supply runs were now coming very useful as he moved silently.

Clyde just pictured that he was stuck in a building with mutants. He was far more used to doing that then hiding from other humans.

Every time he heard steps he hid in the shadows of the nearest building. Clyde kept looking at Stripe so he didn’t lose sight of what he needed to reach. He was still far from him but Clyde wouldn’t give up on his nephew.

Adrenaline filled his veins as he got closer. His heartbeat ringing in his ears. Ever step was filled with determination and defiance.

Clyde had tried his best to retain his true self while the apocalypse was going on, but at times like this he was able to become a version of himself that could survive.

Token watched as Clyde advanced further to his goal.

_‘Come on Clyde. You can do this!’_

Clyde reached the base of the structure Stripe was on. Clyde started to climb up with speed, but still made sure he was stealthy and quiet.

Clyde smiled as he thought to himself, _‘I feel a bit like I’m trying to be Feltspar. Craig was right, rouges are much cooler as they can do stuff like this.’_

He then mentally slapped himself, _‘Focus! You can goof off later, right now your nephew needs you.’_

Clyde finally reached the top and stood at Stripe’s cage. Stripe sniffed the air before turning to him. He started to chirp, but Clyde but a finger to his lips and the creature fell quiet, not wanting to ruin the plan.

Clyde then heard a caw as he turned to see Token waving his arms in alarm.

Clyde turned and saw a guard was coming his way. Clyde was about to try and climb up again when he was grabbed from behind.

“Well well well. Seems we have an escapee.”

Clyde glared at Oscar who was smiling evilly.

Stripe hissed as the man spoke, “You really thought you’d be able to get out. You’re more stubborn than I thought. You are definitely more sneaky than I expected though.”

Clyde’s wrists were then tied in rope.

“But I can’t have you go unpunished. I will use you to show my workers what happens when you defy me.”

Oscar then made Stripe get into the wheel again as he fired up the sound system.

“ATTENTION ALL WORKERS! GATHER IN THE COURTYARD NOW! YOU ARE ALL ABOUT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU TRY AND ESCAPE!”

Clyde’s blood went cold as he was dragged off to the centre of the camp.

He was placed on his knees on the stage as everyone entered.

Oscar joined him and was passed a gun. He cocked it and smiled.

Everyone filed into the square. Token and Jimmy looked at Clyde with sadness and regret.

Oscar spoke to the crowd, “You are all here to witness the execution of Clyde! This idiot attempted to break out his rat and will now pay the price for doing so.”

Everyone was silent for a second. Clyde scanned the area for Bebe but didn’t see her.

Clyde then heard screaming from the side as someone ran towards Oscar with a spoon.

“ **LET GO OF HIM YOU BASTARD!”**

Clyde watched as Bebe ran towards him.

He was about to yell at her to stop when he heard gun fire.

Bebe fell to the ground holding her arm. The bullet had gone straight through.

Oscar glared darkly, “I’ll deal with you later. For now I want you to watch as I blow your friends brains out. The despair on your face will be worth it. And then I’ll make you watch as we chop him up and eat him. Only when you are begging for us to stop and kill you will I kill you.”

Bebe growled, “You will pay for this. For all you’ve done you will get your karma. No one like you ever gets away scot-free. Mark my words, you will.”

Oscar just continued to smile as he pointed the gun at Clyde again, “We will see about that filthy bitch.”

He then spoke with authority, “Clyde, your crime is that you broke out of your sleeping quarters and attempted to escape with you rat.”

“He is a GUINEA PIG! Stop calling him a rat! He is the smartest creature in this world and I guarantee you he will get out of this place even after you kill me.”

Oscar punched him in the face then, “Tell me who helped you! Someone like you could never break out by himself.”

Clyde only smiled, “You locks are so weak even someone like me could pick them no problem. I didn’t need any help.”

Token looked shocked as Clyde only smiled. He knew Clyde would never rant him out, but Token wanted to speak up. He wanted to by his best friend a few more seconds, but he was too scared.

Jimmy held his hand in reassurance as tears streamed down both their faces.

“... I always knew I’d never survive this apocalypse anyway. Just kill me already, it will save me from having to look at your sour face again.” Clyde said with venom.

Bebe was crying as she looked at her soul mate. Clyde was a goof, but she always knew that in times like this he would stand up for what he believed in. Token had told her about the time when the boys had stolen their ‘device’ and that Clyde had gotten very serious. She was now seeing what Token was talking about. He was a crybaby, but he would fight to the end over anything important.

Oscar just sighed, “Fine. Enjoy your death you sack of shit.”

Clyde then smirked, “Enjoy when your karma comes and bites you on the dick!”

It was then that there was an explosion.

Bebe screamed.

The scream may have been cut out by the explosion, but Token and Jimmy heard it. It was the sound of someone’s heart breaking as they called out to the one they loved the most in the world.

Clyde collapsed to the floor.


	11. I’m always the one bailing you guys out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By incredible good luck on our groups part, they have been rescued from the clutches of Oscar and his men. Who are the groups saviours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes at end for an apology.

The explosion rang out over the whole area. It wasn’t the gun that Oscar was holding as he was facing the way the explosion had come from. It appeared to come from of the walls near the gate. Oscar watched in horror as it collapsed. He knew the noise would bring all mutants in the area inside. He knew he had to something to stop them and keep his prisoners inside.

Oscar was finally distracted so Bebe and Token used this chance to get Clyde free. Jimmy on the other hand started to run towards the guards and armed his crutch blades. He was making it safe for the other prisoners to get out. The guards had no clue about the blades he had, they were too stupid to check.

Oscar then saw another explosion and screamed at all his guards to get to the source.

As he turned to shoot Clyde again, both Bebe and Token raised their fist and punched him in the face and stomach respectively. Oscar collapsed down in pain. Bebe then kicked him in the crotch to make sure he stayed down.

The rest of the prisoners started to run as well. They didn’t care if they had no weapons, they just wanted to get out of the place.

Token ran towards Clyde again and untied him.

“Bro, we got to move now!”

Clyde however first turned to stop Bebe who was still kicking Oscar in the balls.

“TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING MY SOULMATE YOU BASTARD!”

Clyde pulled her back into a kiss. Bebe was tense for a second before she relaxed into him.

Clyde pulled away and looked into her eyes, “Let’s get out of here for now. Let the mutants or whatever is happening claim him. We got to get Stripe out now.”

Bebe took a few deep breaths and smiled, “Okay.... let’s save our nephew.”

Jimmy ran back to the group, “If w-w-w-we hurry we s-s-should be able to get out with Stripe. I’d r-r-r-r-rather not s-stick around to see what’s g-g-g-going on.”

“Yeah, we need to get our stuff and get out of here.” Token agreed.

Clyde started to run again to get to Stripe. Bebe followed close behind him while Token and Jimmy kept an eye out for any guards.

Clyde found it easier to get to Stripe this time as the guards were so distracted with the explosions. Clyde also swore he saw blue lasers but he focused on getting to Stripe more.

Clyde saw that the cage was rusty, so with Bebe help they managed to break the cage lid off.

Stripe climbed up and into Clyde’s arms. Clyde smiled as he kept a firm grip on him and ran back to Token and Jimmy.

Token smiled, “Right, let’s get our weapons and get out of here!”

The group had a vague idea of where the supply building was and started to make their way through the smoke and dust. Fires were springing up everywhere but the group was deterred. They hadn’t come this far just to give up. They hadn’t endured the worst horrors of this world to die in a place like this.

As they reached the door to where their weapons were Clyde heard a bullet hit the door just next to his head. The group turned to see that Oscar and few other guards were pointing their weapons at them. Clyde was shocked the man had recovered so quickly.

Oscar’s eyes were full of rage, “....You did this. Everything was fine until you four came along. I don’t how you managed this, but I know that you lot are the ones who did this.”

“Look, we didn’t cause this but we just want to le-“ Token started to say before Oscar fired at his feet again.

“NO! You lot did this and I know you did. Our safe place may be gone but I can at least kill you lot!”

Oscar went to fire again with his men, when a flash of blue came out of the smoke and hit him. Oscar fell to the floor dead. The rest of his men turned and the blue lasers hit them too, killing them instantly.

Shortly after a few more men had fallen down, a figure in a leather jacket came through the smoke and started to fire their guns at the rest of the men, the lasers seemed to be helping this figure by hitting those who got too close.

The figure with the guns then ran to the side as more men started to come at them.

Clyde managed to see that the figure had messy unmanaged blond hair.

Another taller figure then ran to the side of the blond one. This one had a leather coat that almost touched the floor. The blue lasers seemed to come from their eyes.

As another fire started, the group saw their faces.

 

It was Tweek and Craig.

 

Tweek aimed his gun at the lock and blew it out.

Token went straight inside to get the groups bags and weapons.

Clyde was still watching Tweek and Craig however.

He thought it was a dream.

This was impossible.

The rest of the guards started to try and get them. Tweek only smiled as the two started to fire on the men and women coming to kill them. Clyde was in awe at how synchronised they were.

One man tried to hit Tweek from behind with a crow bar, but Tweek just ducked as Craig fired a laser at him. Tweek then stood up as he fired at someone coming from the opposite direction without even staring at them, hitting them square in the head.

Clyde couldn’t help but think that the two were dancing. They seemed to know what the other was thinking and were able to anticipate the enemies’ movements.

The two stopped when everyone was dead. Tweek and Craig didn’t even turn as they high fived each other.

Tweek then turned to Clyde and co, “Did you get into the suppl.... CLYDE?!”

Craig looked confused as he turned to Clyde as well, “Did you say Clyde?”

Clyde just cried as he ran towards his friends he’d been looking for the past three years. Tears streamed out of his eyes.

He slammed into his friends as he cried his eyes out.

“We finally found you... I knew we would. I knew you weren’t dead.”

Stripe crawled onto Clyde’s head and started to chirp happily at his dads.

Craig lost him composure as his eyes started to tear up.

“Stripe! How did.... Clyde kept his promise to me. He got you and protected you didn’t he.”

The small furry creature chirped in agreement.

Token emerged with everything that belonged to them as well as much food as he could carry.

“We are all talking later, but right now we got to get out of here!”

Bebe grabbed her katana and smiled, “Let’s kill some mutants and split!”

Craig looked at the blade, “...Isn’t that mine?”

Bebe glared, “Yes, but do you really want to talk about that now?”

Craig sighed as he ran in front, “Just follow me. Tweek you-“

Tweek interrupted him, “I know the drill Craig. You didn’t even need to say.”

Craig smiled as his eyes glowed, “I know. Let’s just get clear and into shelter as fast as we can.”

The group started to run.

Craig used his weird eye lasers and killed any mutant in an instant. He didn’t even need to hit them in the head.

The group manged to get out with little difficulty and ran as far as they could until the light from the burning was out of sight.

Tweek pulled out a touch and use it to lead the group to the caravan him and Craig had found.

As they entered everyone relaxed and collapsed to the floor.

Tweek stroked Stripe’s fur as he spoke first.

“I had no idea you lot were in there. We just saw that people were being worked to death and just wanted to get them out. It was a good idea to spy on that safe house before going in Craig.”

Craig just shrugged as he look his coat off, “...It seemed too good to be true. And after everything we went through I didn’t want to have a repeat of that. Now Bebe, why do you have my sword?”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU ASK FIRST! IT’S BEEN THREE YEARS YOU IDIOT AND THAT’S THE FIRST THING YOU AKS!” Clyde yelled.

Token nodded in agreement as he talked, “We haven’t seen each other since this all started and you don’t ask how we made it this far? Craig you’re still as apathetic as ever. I guess some things never change.”

Bebe frowned, “And I got it from your room when we rescued Stripe. You weren’t using it. And besides, what the hell have you been doing. Last time we saw you, you two were being forced into a van and taken away.”

Jimmy laughed, “You d-d-d-do remember that we w-were spying on them so t-they don’t know we saw that.”

Tweek shirked, “YOU WERE SPYING ON OUR DATE! WHAT THE HELL GUYS!”

“WELL EXCUSE ME IF I WANTED TO SEE IF MY FAVOURITE COUPLE KISSED! YOU HAD BEEN DATING FOR YEARS AND YOU HADN’T EVEN KISSED, I WANTED TO SHOW MY SUPPORT!” Clyde yelled at Tweek.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Craig started to chuckle softly. One by one they all started to chuckle and before long they were all laughing at the top of their lungs.

Clyde dried his eyes, “... I missed this. With you guys gone it didn’t feel complete you know. I’m so happy you guys are okay.”

Tweek wiped his own tears, “I feel the same. I thought finding you would be impossible. To be honest I thought you guys were gone after we discovered the world was like this a few weeks ago.”

Token raised a brow, “A few weeks ago? The world has been like this for three years.”

Craig nodded, “We know that. But for most of the three years we’ve been asleep.”

“WHAT?!!!” Bebe yelled in surprise.

Craig sighed, “I guess you guys should know the whole story. See we’ve been locked in a tower. The kept us drugged until a few months ago.”

Clyde smiled, “Was this tower by any chance run by Captain Luke?”

Tweek looked at him with shock, “How did you know that?!”

Jimmy grinned, “W-w-w-we tried to a-assault the tower a y-y-year ago. We barely e-escaped.”

Clyde however just pointed at Token, “I TOLD YOU THEY WERE THERE!”

Token just face palmed, “I never said I didn’t believe you, it was just too hard to get inside.”

Tweek then sighed, “Well that’s just the tip of the ice burg. The rest of the story gets more insane.”

Craig nodded, “And it’s long.”

Token just smiled, “We have all the time in the world. We just want to know everything. You’re are friends after all. We never gave up trying to find you.”

“And when you’re done we’ll tell you our story.” Bebe added.

Clyde then smiled, “By the way, Tricia and Red are alright. They aren’t with us but we know that they have their own mission.”

Token then spoke once more, “Red also wanted me to tell you this, ‘Tell him I’m sorry I treated him like shit when we were younger. He didn’t deserve that. I really do care about him’. I promised to deliver that message to you.”

Craig smiled slightly, “... I knew. She was my family after all.”

Tweek then grinned, “Right. Now we should explain what happened to us in that tower. Get ready for a story of insanity and weirdness.”

Craig smirked to himself, “And also mystic powers.”

Craig’s eyes glowed to emphasise this.

Clyde smiled, “I do want to know more about that too. I mean Kenny and his immortality and immunity to mutants was cool enough!”

Tweek gasped, getting distracted again, “How many people did you meet in your travels?!”

Token sighed, “We’ll be quick as we’ll explain our story after your own.”

Clyde beamed, “I’ll use my log book to help us remember stuff too. But again after you guys tell your story.”

Token glared at Clyde, “...Anyway, we have met Red, Tricia, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. We saw Wendy too but she didn’t make it. Red also mentioned that Kevin didn’t make it.”

Craig and Tweek smiled with each name and then sighed at the end.

“I wish Wendy had _gahh_ made it instead of Cartman. But that’s a lot of people from our town.” Tweek said quietly.

Token then spoke, “Right. Now you two. Explain. Everything.”

Tweek laughed slightly, “Come on Craig. We do owe them the whole story. They saved Stripe for goodness sake.”

Tweek rubbed his face against Stripe to make this more apparent.

Craig smiled, “Okay Honey. I’ll start the story off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get round to posting. I would have done it sooner but a few days before my birthday a member of my family passed away. I was not in a good place mentally to write or post a story that deals with death. Because you all had to wait so long I will be posting the final part tomorrow as well. I'm very sorry again and thank you all for sticking around.


	12. How to survive the apocalypse: A guide by cry baby, fashionista, handicapped, /a/n/d/ super rich, Coffee bean and Space dork with powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig explain what happened to them while they were away from the group.   
> The group is finally whole once more. After all the horrors they had faced, they still have the strength in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter takes place right after (but also includes) the final chapter of part 1 so please read that first to understand what happens in this chapter.

_Craig sat as he thought how far he and Tweek had come since they had escaped their prison. He couldn’t help but think about the past few months._

_It almost didn’t seem real._

_This was their first day of freedom and he already felt lost._

_He instead looked at Tweek as he was asleep in his arms. He was still full of happiness after what they had just done. He and Tweek had shared an intimate moment and it calmed him so much to see how far the sleeping blond had come._

_Tweek was never really weak, but he had always been fearful of intimacy. His head would produce so many what if scenarios that Tweek just couldn’t deal with it all. Craig had been respectful and let him go at his own pace as he just wanted to support him anyway he could._

_Now, after everything that had happened, Tweek was far braver and less scared of it now. It warmed Craig’s heart that Tweek cared about him that much._

_Craig kissed Tweek’s forehead as he finally tried to sleep._

_“Goodnight, my sunshine.”_

 

* * *

 

_Despite Craig’s pain from the night before, the two boys set out across the desert as soon as they awoke. Craig and Tweek were not used to the difficult terrain but they still pushed on._

_“Are we sure we can find this safe house? We don’t even know what state we’re in?” Craig asked Tweek as they walked._

_Tweek turned and smiled warmly, “If I’ve learned anything from that tower it’s to always try. We just have to keep going and do our best. I’m gahh worried to, but if I can save you from a mad man, I can find a safe house. This radio signal is pretty strong so we can’t be too far.”_

_Craig laughed slightly as he continued to walk behind his boyfriend._

_Craig was concerned about the environment and was doing all he could to protect himself from the sun, but with no shelter it was making it difficult for the two._

_It was then that Craig saw movement in the distance._

_He ran to Tweek, ignoring his pain and pointed it out._

_Tweek became cautious and his attitude changed. He stopped shaking and Craig could just feel the intimidating aura he was giving off. If the person tried anything Craig wondered how much of a bloody mess his boyfriend would leave them in._

_As it got closer Craig started to yell at._

_“Do you know which state we’re in?”_

_The figure then started to come towards them faster. As it approached Tweek and Craig saw that this wasn’t human. It was a monster._

_Tweek immediately pulled out his gun and started to fire at the creature. The bullets hit its arms and legs but refused to stop._

_Tweek and Craig jumped out of the way as the creature rushed past them._

_Craig then glared at the creature, “How dare you attack us!”_

_His eyes began to glow once again like the day before and two lasers came out and hit the creature. The creature screamed before it exploded. This jumped Craig as when he killed the men yesterday they just fell to the floor._

_Craig then ran to Tweek._

_“Honey, are you okay? It didn’t hit you did it?”_

_Tweek picked himself up, a little shocked by it all._

_“I’m..... fi......fine.”_

_Craig then heard Tweek’s voice again, but Tweek hadn’t opened his mouth._

_‘....Is...Craig okay? Jesus I’d hate it if that thing had hurt him. I better say something to make sure. I already feel bad for his ass hurting.’_

_Tweek then opened his mouth to speak, “But.. are you okay?”_

_Craig looked at him with confusion._

_“How did you say that without moving your lips?”_

_Tweek looked at Craig with confusion, “What do you mean?”_

_Craig then heard it again, ‘Oh god, the creature hit him and now he’s hallucinating. I didn’t protect him.’_

_Craig raised a brow, “But you did protect me. You shot it first. How are you doing that?”_

_Tweek then froze, “....How are you hearing my thoughts?”_

_Craig eyes widened, “I’m hearing your thoughts..... How many powers do I have?!”_

_Tweek then felt his arm where Craig’s laser had hit him pulsate._

_Tweek removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. The pattern was now glowing._

_Craig looked at the design and looked sad._

_‘I hate that I did that too him. I have to learn to control these powers better before they kill him for real. I could never forgive myself if I did that. If Tweek can be a badass, so can I! Well, maybe not a badass, that sounds like a bit too much effort.’_

_Tweek then giggled as he looked at Craig again, “I’m not really a badass, but it’s sweet that you think that.”_

_Craig then looked shocked. He then decided to test his theory._

_‘You can read my thoughts too can’t you.’_

_Tweek looked a little panicked, ‘Yep. I don’t know how, but I can too.’_

_Craig ruffled Tweek’s head then, ‘My guess is because of that mark on your arm. If I had to guess it means were linked somehow now.’_

_Tweek then smirked, ‘Like I’m part of your tribe or something? And are we sure it’s because of that? I mean we did have sex last night you goof. Or have you forgotten already.’_

_Craig glared, ‘I assure you, the pain in my ass is reminding me. Plus the faces you made last night are a little difficult to forget.’_

_Tweek blushed as he spoke out loud, “Right, let’s just focus on getting to the safe house for now.”_

_Craig grinned as he tried to think up of more things that would embarrass the blond._

_After about five minutes of this the blond turned round and tried to punch Craig. Craig dodged his as he knew Tweek was going to do it._

_Tweek growled, “Stop thinking about me like that! Now is not the time! Jesus your such a pervert.”_

_Craig just sniggered, “Not my fault we’re now mentally linked.”_

_Tweek growled, “Says the guy that shot me in the arm with his eye lasers.”_

_Craig laughed, “Right, I’m sorry, let’s just find this place.”_

 

 

* * *

 

_As night fell on the third day of them travelling, the boys finally reached the safe house._

__Craig was about to walk up to the gate when Tweek grabbed his arm. He used his telepathy in case the safe house had listening devices._ _

__‘Craig, I think we should scout out this place first. We don’t want to get into the same situation as before after all.’_ _

__Craig nodded to him, ‘Good idea honey. We’ll stick to telepathy too.’_ _

__Tweek then started to use his small size to stick to the shadows as they got closer to the walls of the place._ _

__Tweek listened as he could hear yelling and guards telling people to work harder or they wouldn’t get food._ _

__Tweek glared as he spoke to Craig once more, ‘This place doesn’t seem good. I’m hearing stuff about working and someone called Oscar in charge and........ Craig I just heard the word cannibal. This is not good. The radio lied.’_ _

__Craig swore in his head to avoid making noise, ‘Right, we need to rescue these people. If I learned one thing from Clare and Liz it’s that we should do all we can to help those in need even if we don’t need to. We got some grades left so let’s blow some stuff up.’_ _

__Tweek smiled, ‘Now we’re talking.’_ _

 

 

* * *

 

After explaining the events in the tower and how they got to the Denver safe house Craig sighed.

“And now you’re all caught up. Summing up, we were kidnapped, forced to sleep for three years, broke out to work with some people in the tower only to be found again and split up. I was taken to have my powers stolen that were dormant inside me and Tweek was almost killed as he was no longer of use after we were separated. Everyone but us was killed but Tweek managed to save me before I was killed. We then escaped and then made our way here after finding out that we now can telepathically talk to each other after I hit Tweek in the arm.”

Clyde laughed, “You guys finally kissed!”

Tweek sighed, “Of course you focus on that.”

Craig started to think to himself, _‘We did a bit more than that..... Tweek’s face was so beautiful as I-‘_

Tweek blushed as he yelled out loud, “STOP PICTURING IT YOU PERVERT! I CAN READ YOUR MIND SO STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT TIME WE HAD SEX!”

Tweek then realised he had yelled that out when Craig had been careful to not mention that part. The damage had already been done though when he turned to see the shipping twins smiling mischievously at them.

Bebe spoke first, “Well well, guess Tweekers is not as innocent as we thought. Right Clyde~”

Clyde sniggered, “Yes, and he gets embarrassed when Craig thinks about it~”

Tweek puffed his cheeks up in annoyance, “You try being able to know whatever he thinks! His mind is always in the gutter!”

Tweek then looked at Craig and blushed again, _‘Look, I want to do it too. We can later okay so just please stop for now.... I don’t want to have a problem while talking to our friends.’_

Craig smirked before smiling.

Clyde then came up to Craig, “Bro, congrats on finally becoming a man, high five!”

Craig glared and flipped him off, “Hey, I did it because I love him, not to just do it for the sake of it.”

Clyde smiled, “Just wanted to check. If you had high fived me I would have punched you.”

Bebe then turned to Tweek, “I have to admit, you’re such a badass now! You saved Craig and us! You were so calm when doing it too!”

Tweek scratched his neck, “Thanks Bebe, but I was just trying to protect the ones I care about. Look I consider you guys my family. You’re way more important to me than my mom and dad ever were as you actually care about my feelings. Because of that I would never let anything happen to you.”

Everyone smiled then.

Jimmy stood up, “C-c-c-come on, group h-hug.”

Craig looked annoyed, “Do we have to?”

Token sighed, “Craig Tucker, it’s been three years, swallow your pride and hug your friends.”

Craig smiled, “I was kidding, I just wanted to act like we used to. It be weird if I was suddenly enthusiastic about a group hug.”

Everyone stood and hugged each other. They had all missed this.

Clyde then smiled as he pulled away, “Anyway, if you want to know what we’ve been doing, just read this. I’ve been writing accounts of all the important things that happened to us.”

Craig took the book and smiled slightly, “Really, you’re the one who did that? I feel like that’s more of a job for Token.”

Token sighed, “Nope, Clyde thought it would be good for future generations as a how to guide. We all had to use code names too in case someone we don’t trust got their hands on it. Just read it.”

Craig and Tweek carefully took the book. Tweek laughed at the title when he saw it.

“‘How to survive the apocalypse: A guide by cry baby, fashionista, handicapped and super rich?’ That’s defiantly a unique title.”

Craig sighed as he started to read all the accounts.

After about an hour of reading the two shut the book.

“Woah.” Craig exclaimed.

“.. That’s a lot of _nugh_ shit that happened to you guys.”

Clyde sighed, “You’re telling us. Of course I still have to write in the latest account of events. After we got captured it was taken away from me. Still at least I can say we have Coffee bean and Space Dork back.”

Clyde then smiled, “In fact, I’ll add you names to the title of the book now that we’ve found you guys again. We can include your adventure too!”

Clyde was about to start writing when Craig stopped him.

“Wait, I have one thing to say before you do that.”

Clyde looked at him, he had a hint of irritation on his face, but he let Craig ask his question.

“Can my nickname be Space dork with powers? I think that it’s more accurate.” Craig asked as he pointed to the front cover.

Clyde smiled, “Sure, I’ll put you last then so it doesn’t ruin the cover too much.”

Clyde then crossed out the original ‘and’ putting a comer in its place. He then wrote ‘coffee bean and space dork with powers’ at the end before smiling.

“Now, all we need to do is make it to the end of this apocalypse.”

The group then turned to the window and saw the sun was coming up. They all smiled as the dawn of the new day approached them.

Token smiled, “I know we didn’t sleep last night, but I don’t think we could have with everything that happened.”

Bebe sighed, “We should still probably travel today so we get some distance from Oscar’s men. They are probably still after us after all.”

Clyde nodded as he showed a look of determination, “I know though, that as long as we’re all together we’ll be fine! Yes we will go through some hard times, but as long as we stick together we can face any trial that comes our way! I mean look how far each of us has come. We have gone against the worst horrors but we’ve come out the other side stronger and wiser! In some cases we got powers when we did! Each of us has gotten something, be it powers, courage, wisdom, hope, determination! We have faced despair at its worst and we’ve ploughed through even if there was a chance we’d die. We take our weaknesses and they become our strengths! As long as we face each new day with our heads held high, we can fight anything together as a team! That’s how we roll!”

Everyone was silent as they absorbed Clyde’s words. Everything he said resonated with them and made them really think about everything. They had lots of pain in their hearts, but they knew that the hope they had was stronger.

They each picked up their bags and smiled as they opened the door. They all held hope for the future and they all walked towards the rising sun, looking for the next place in their uncertain future.

It may have been uncertain, but they held their heads high as they walked towards it with an unwavering resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!   
> Man I felt some real Danagnronpa vibes from Clyde's speech at the end there :) I don't remember it sounding that way when I wrote it.  
> Anyway, thank you so much everyone for sticking around to this stories completion. Again, I'm sorry it took so long.  
> I don't think I'm going to do a part 3 as I have no idea where to take this story now, and I'd rather leave it on a happy note then do a bad part 3.
> 
> Next projects I'm going to be working on is my give away prize that will be posted tomorrow. It's just some creek fluff but I hope you like it.   
> I am still continuing my Japanese Folklore AU (In fact, on Monday I will be posting a holiday special), and then I have a few one shots I want to do before I work on my next big project.
> 
> My next big project is for a different fandom, but I hope people still like it. I already have a plan that's 8500+  
> Anyway, thank you all again and I hope you all have a great day
> 
> Bright*Star Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are on Mondays ^_^


End file.
